Their Real Identities
by Anomaly90
Summary: What if the show Henry Danger was based on real events with a real Kid Danger and Captain Man? Do they have any secrets that only few know about? Rating T for language and more mature themes. CHAPTER 15: An Unlucky Encounter
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Drunk Drivers

**Author's Note:**

 **To all you reading this: This is the worst chapter that I have written in the history of my writing. I promise that the next chapter will be better. Please Review or PM me to tell me how the story is, and if I should continue or stop right here**

* * *

Walking down the nearly empty streets of a small city in California at 2 in the morning, Alia keeps a eye out for any suspicious activity. Now this may seem weird... a 13 year old girl out alone in a Californian town watching out for something that may go wrong. Isn't that supposed to be the police's job? The weirdest part? She lives all the way back in a suburban house in Pennsylvania. How does a girl of that age get from one side of the country to the other? She flies of course. But not by airplane...

So Alia was walking down the streets, with no one accompanying her. This would seem like a rape waiting to happen. Every time a grown man would attempt to get near her, she would knock the daylights out of him and walk away. Yes, Alia was that type of girl; the type to attack anyone who she doesn't know that may come near her. The streets of this city weren't empty, but they weren't New York busy either. She just looked like another wanderer on the sides of the streets.

Alia didn't look like anything special; she had thick dark brown hair reaching down to her armpits, dark brown eyes, and relatively darker skin. She needs glasses, but she's been thinking about getting contacts. She thinks she's short for her age; only 5'4". On top of her short height, she weighs more on the heavier side. An exercise program and a diet would do her some good right now.

Right now, the city was quiet except for a few cars and trucks passing by. Things started getting loud when a teenage couple walked out from a restaurant. Alia couldn't see their faces, and as she started to walk away, her curiosity got the best of her, and she hid in a corner by the couple.

"Isabela, listen." the boy said. He seemed to look like a 16 year old, and was taller than the girl, who was about half a foot smaller. The girl, Isabela, looked close to the same age, possibly younger, and was really attractive. "I know we've been dating for months now," the boy started. Alia had heard these lines before, and she had a feeling that it wasn't going to end well. The boy took a deep breath, "but I can't see you anymore."

When Isabela heard this, tears started to well up in her eyes. "But Jace, I thought you loved me."

The boy, Jace, refused to look at her in the eyes. "I love you Isabela, don't get me wrong, but I'm not in love with you." Alia bit back a snort. Like she hadn't heard that line before either.

Isabela wiped the tears from her eyes and lifted Jace's chin so that she looked at him in the eye. "Well, you know what?" she says, her voice filled with hurt and anger. "I don't want to see you anymore either. You can't commit to a relationship. Every time I ask you to a date, you say you have work, though I'm not sure how true that is. Goodbye Jace. I don't want to see your face ever again." With that she turned on her heel and stomped away.

Jace looked like he wanted to say something, but he just put his hand to his face, probably wondering what he had done. He takes out his phone from his pocket and starts walking.

Alia was getting tired and was getting ready to get back home when she noticed Jace crossing the street, still on his phone. What happened next was so fast, she couldn't do anything about it. Jace was in the middle of the street, and coming from behind him was a large truck, coming at him with full

speed. Before she had a chance to yell watch out, he got hit by the truck. Stupid drunk drivers, Alia thought, this one makes my job a bit harder.

There was no one on the streets besides Alia. Sighing, Alia walked over to where Jace was hit by the truck. She put her head down to his chest to listen for any signs that he may still be alive. In the dead of the night, the only thing Alia could hear was the light, steady pulse of the boy. Now all Alia had to do was find a body of water...

Alia dragged Jace's body out of the street and hid it in a bush until she could find a body of water. She just hoped he wouldn't die within that time. Alia searched the town for a lake, or even a pond. After some time, she found out that there was a beach within a mile of the bush Jace was hidden in. So then, Alia dragged the nearly dead body to the water, hoping that there weren't any security cameras or anyone watching. Every time she had a suspicion someone was near, she veered off course. Between dragging a body and avoiding people, it took her half an hour to get there.

There was no one at the beach. Of course there wouldn't be, seeing it is 3 in the morning. Putting Jace's body on the sand, she made sure that he was alive. Sure enough, Alia could hear the steady hum of Jace's heartbeat. Alia looked at the mess that Jace was. He had a few cuts and scrapes, but one big gash across his head, probably givingu him brain trauma. Alia just hoped she could heal it all. Alia lay Jace close to the water where she was, close enough that some of the water was touching him, but not enough to drown him. Alia walked into the water and felt the cool water against her skin. It wouldn't feel cold to her; it hasn't felt the same since that day when she was 8...

Jace's hand was in the water. He didn't seem to feel the cold of the water and stayed the same, a still, nearly dead teenager. Alia sat down in the shallow water. She held Jace's hand and put it in the water. Alia closed her eyes and hoped that it would work. She used up her concentration into healing him.

The water went into his blood line via a cut on his hand. The water stopped the blood from coming out anymore, and it also sped up the process of healing any opening in the skin. Alia could feel the blood rushing under the skin. Feeling the blood with the water, this was a new blood to her database.

With Alia, she could recognize if she had healed that person or a close family member before. With the heals that she's done, she has quite a few people in that book. Alia first found out about her healing ability when she was ten. She just kept it a secret to everyone so that it doesn't raise suspicion.

The gash on his head took a few minutes to heal and left a big scar. The gashes were gone, but he was still unconscious. His breathing had sped up a bit, to Alia's relief. Alia got the both of them out of the water.

It was really late now, and she couldn't leave Jace out here, and there weren't any addresses in his pocket, so she had no choice but to take him home with her. She couldn't let her parents know

though. It would be hard taking him home though. This boy would slow her down, and she would have to hope she could get home before her parents wake up.

Alia turned and looked around to make sure no one was looking. Not a single person in sight. To get back home, Alia needs to use one of her newly discovered abilities, shape shifting. She shifted into a gyrfalcon, the largest of falcons, so that she may be able to carry Jace across America.

Now, if she had been going at the normal speed of a falcon, she would have made it back home in about a day, maybe more. But Alia could travel more than 10 times as fast. Jace would slow her down a bit, so The trip would take 2.5-3 hours as opposed to almost two hours.

Alia picked up Jace with her talons and took off. The trip was easy. She flew above the clouds so no one could see her. The lack of oxygen and cold could have been a problem for Jace, but if she went lower, there was a chance they would be seen.

They made it back by 6:45 in the morning, which was just before Alia's father woke up for work. Alia's room was in the back of the house with the window facing the backyard. There was a tree that had branches that one could climb to her room, but when Alia wanted to leave, she flew out the window after shifting.

Alia was perched on a branch by the window. She had put Jace on the ground by the tree so she could open her window. After opening it, she grabbed Jace once again and brought him inside the house. She then shifted back into human form and picked Jace up.

"Who knew that I would have to lift up a teenage boy into my bed?" Alia muttered.

After plopping him down on the bed, Alia put a few things into her room to make the visitor comfortable. She left the room and closed the door, only to be greeted by her father, which gave Alia quite a surprise.

"Hey Alia." her father said

Alia broke out into a sweat because of her parents ever found out she was harboring a teenage boy in her room, she would be grounded for eternity and one of them would always be by her side.

She mustered enough calm to talk. "Hey Dad. Are you going to get ready to go to work, or are you going to lay around waiting for you to get fired?"

Her dad laughed, and Alia wondered why. She didn't think she said anything funny. Did she?

"Ally," her dad said, using the nickname that only he and her mom used. "Did you get enough sleep last night? Today's Saturday. I don't have work today."

Alia cursed herself mentally for forgetting that her dad didn't have work today. She just had to keep everyone from going into her room today.. Or at least until Jace leaves. Alia sighed. Maybe it would have been easier if she didn't go patrol that night. She's going to have a rough day.

* * *

 **Should I continue? I know this chapter is boring but the next few should be getting better and better as they go (if I even do them)**


	2. Chapter 2: Evade and Exit

**Author's Note**

 **Here's the second chapter of my story. This is probably the longest chapter I have even written and the longest I ever will write. You'll see Alia's true personality by the end.**

* * *

Jace woke up in a room he'd never seen before. The walls were yellow, and there was a flowery bed spread on the bed he had been laying in. Basically, it was the image of springtime.

He couldn't remember much. He was breaking up with Isabela, and then poof, he wakes up in this girly room.

He knew he needed to get out of here as quick as possible. He wondered if people had been looking for him while he was gone. Now that he thought about it, there were a lot of questions he had. What happened to him, why is he here, where is he, who brought him here, how long has he been here for... the list kept going on and on.

There was a mirror by the bed. Jace picked up the mirror and looked at his reflection. There was a bandage wrapping around his head, and there were small scars on his face too. When he looked down at his hands there were small scars similar to the ones on his face. Another question; how did those get there?

Jace had to get out of there, so he made an attempt to get out of bed. How did that go? When sitting up, he went right back into unconsciousness for who knows how long.

...

Alia had a hard time keeping her parents and her brothers out of her room. One of the closest times was early in the morning.

After having a small breakfast of half a bagel, Alia's mom came downstairs. "Good morning Ally." "Mornin' mom." Alia said tiredly, not returning the formal greeting. "Get enough sleep last night?"

Alia wasn't going to tell her mom that she didn't sleep last night and was out in California. "Yes Mom."

"Well you don't look like it." Alia looked down at herself. She didn't change her clothes when she came back, so it was covered with sand, dirt, and grime.

"Uh..." "Don't 'uh' me young lady! Go upstairs and take a shower."

Alia went upstairs to go take a shower like her mother asked. When she was about to get to her room she froze. That boy was in her room and she had to get her clothes from in there. Alia went to her bedroom door and opened it, relieved to find a sleeping Jace in bed as opposed to an awake one. She did a few things in her room before grabbing her clothes and leaving.

Alia took a nice refreshing shower that made her more alert. She opened the door coming out from the bathroom and ran into some major trouble. Her mom was right by the door to Alia's room and was about to open it when Alia found her voice.

"Mom, wait!"

Alia's mom turned around to look at her, confused as to why she was calling her. "Yes, Ally? What would you like?"

"Where are you going?" Alia asked, already knowing the answer to this question. "Your room." "What are you doing over there?" "Cleaning it."

"Mom, I can clean my own room." Alia protested, trying to veer her away.

"It's okay, sweetie. I can clean your room for just one day."

"No!" she yelled a little too forcefully. "I mean," she said, her voice calm again, "I need to learn responsibility, and i feel good cleaning my room every day knowing that I can do it on my own and no one has to tell me to do so." Alia's mom blinked. She looked at her daughter, whom she had spent so much time lecturing to her so that that she would learn responsibility. In her mind, she was thinking Yes, I finally got through to her.

"Ok, Ally. I get it. You can get to clean your room." Alia gave a mental sigh of relief and thought to herself That was a close one.

For the rest of the day, Alia was always volunteering to go upstairs when her parents or her brothers needed something. If one of her brothers found out, it wouldn't be much of a problem.

One of them was barely 4, and he wouldn't tell on her. If he did, no one would believe him cause of his age.

The other was almost 10, and Alia could blackmail him easily. If he did tell, Alia would throw Jace out the window and pretend he wasn't there.

If her parents found out... Well she just hoped that never happened.

...

Jace regained consciousness at around sunset. He woke up thinking it was all a bad dream and he was back home in California. But when he took a brief look at his surroundings, he found that he was in that same room that he found himself in before.

The room was slightly different then what he had seen earlier. There were some more things, like a TV and a fan to keep him cool.

Jace found the TV remote right next to him on the bed. He turned the TV on. When he turned the TV on, the channel was set to Nickelodeon, and guess what show was on?

Jace chuckled to himself as he saw himself playing Henry in Henry Danger. The episode was one of his favorites, The Bucket Trap. He had a lot of fun filming that with his fellow co stars, Riele, Cooper, and Sean.

"I'm really good looking," Jace said to himself.

So Jace lay there watching Henry Danger and admiring how good of an actor he was. But then, most of it wasn't acting. It was simply reliving what had already happened.

He lay there watching for what felt like an hour, and found himself hungry. He wondered when was the last time he had something to eat. Looking back, he thought it was at the restaurant with Isabela.

On a side table next to Jace, there was a hand bell. By the hand bell was a note written in sloppy manuscript. Whoever wrote this clearly wrote in in a rush, he thought. After a while, Jace deciphered the sloppy handwriting, and the note said Ring the bell when you wake up. He looked at the bell for a while, debating whether to ring it or pretend he was still nearly dead.

Jace rang the bell.

...

Alia was eating her dinner when she heard the bell ring.

It started off like every dinner does; Alia's four year old brother, Hunter, was giving Alia's mom a hard time, her nearly 10 year old brother, Trevor, was eating a bite then spitting a bite, which results in a net gain of nothing, and Alia's dad was working while eating.

Alia was eating her food in peace, unlike the rest of her family. Her salad was the only thing that looked appetizing since Trevor was spitting up everything else, making her not want to eat it. He didn't eat salads in the first place.

Out of the midst of the chaos, the bell was heard ringing upstairs. Alia was actually kind of surprised it was ringing; she didn't expect him to wake up soon, or even wake up at all. Alia's mom frowned when she heard the bell.

"What's that?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Uh... that's my timer," Alia said, quickly making something up.

"Timer for what?" her dad asked, eyes still fixated on the screen of the laptop.

"The timer for... 24 hours! I wanted to see if I remembered throughout the 24 hours that I had a timer on. Looks like a forgot about it. I better go upstairs to turn it off." And with that, she stopped eating and ran upstairs.

...

A while had passed between the time that Jace rang the bell and that someone came in.

He was starting to think that there was no one in the house or whoever put the bell there wanted to annoy him. Well, annoy it did.

Just as he was about to ring it again he heard thumping coming from outside. A girl came in, sweaty and puffing.

The girl was pretty, he had to admit. Her wavy brown hair looks almost black. Those chocolate brown eyes were hard to miss and complimented her skin tone. She was clearly younger than him, about 12 or thirteen. She was relatively short, about 5'3", 5'4". She looked a little on the heavier side, but her clothes suited her form perfectly. Jace could see her almost being as attractive as Isabela.

Almost.

He had to get over Isabella, he thought in his mind. Half of his mind was thinking it was a mistake to break up with her. But the other side of his mind said that he had to, because he just couldn't be there for her. There was so much about him that she didn't know. And now she won't ever know.

The girl in front of Jace right now looked at him with concern on his face. The two looked at each other in silence, wondering who will speak first.

In the end the other girl was the first to talk.

"How are you, sleepyhead? I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up." She joked with him. Jace was confused as to who she was and what she wanted with him. He though it was weird if a kidnapper joked with her victim before killing them... Or whatever she did with them.

"Uh.. I've been better." Jace replied, looking down at his body.

"Are you hungry?" the girl asked.

Boy, was he hungry. He hadn't eaten for who knows how long, and he felt like he might black out again any moment now. Jace mustered a nod and said "I sure am."

The girl nodded and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Once again, Jace was alone, and he sighed as he continued watching himself on TV.

...

Alia couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about the boy that lay in her room.

Looking at him closely she saw that he was kinda cute. His blondish-brownish hair was tousled. Those brown eyes were deep holes she could see miles through. He had a sharp jawline and distinct facial features.

When he asked for some food, Alia realized she had to go downstairs where her parents and brothers were waiting for her to come back from turning off that so called timer. She couldn't get away from dinner without anyone noticing.

When she head downstairs, Trevor looked at her smugly and said, "Li, that took a lot of time to turn off one dumb timer."

Trevor liked getting his older sister in trouble on the occasions that she doesn't blackmail him.

Alia gave him a look that said I'll deal with you later.

"Yeah Ally, why did it take so long to turn off that timer?" her mom asked, next to her Hunter still messing with her.

"I couldn't find the timer," she stated simply. Her parents were giving her a skeptical look and Trevor was raising his eyebrows as if to say Oh really? "I'm also feeling very tired. Can I be excused to go sleep?"

"Sure Alia, you can sleep," her mom said, still looking at her weirdly.

Now the problem for Alia would be sneaking some food from the kitchen.

She waited in the formal dining area until the rest of her family went away from the island. At that point, she snuck into the open pantry door which was right by the dining room. She grabbed anything she could find, which happen to be some chips, cookies, crackers and a water bottle.

She hid them in her shirt and went through the dining room and the drawing room so no one would see her, then she tiptoed up the stairs to her room.

Alia turned the doorknob and opened the door.

...

Jace was watching his favorite episode when the girl came back.

The Time Jerker was his favorite episode filming. He found it funny that Henry had to relive the same day three times. Sure, it was funny watching Henry in pain, but when he had done it himself? Not so fun.

The girl came back with something in her shirt which Jace guessed to be food. Jace was beginning to think that he would starve to death, which wasn't the way an actor should die.

"Here's some food," the girl said. "Sorry that I couldn't get anything besides junk food. It's not exactly easy sneaking food out from the kitchen." she said smiling.

She lay out the food out in front of Jace. Some chips, cookies, crackers and a water bottle. To Jace, the food looked so appealing because he was so hungry. He looked at the food then back at the girl.

The girl laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't poison it. Just eat and I'll tell you the story of how you ended up here."

Jace still looked at the food with doubt, but finally he opened a bag of chips and started eating it.

The girl stared at him as he ate everything that was in front of him. The food tasted great to Jace, but then, what wouldn't taste great if you were starving?

"So," Jace started, feeling energized after the food, "You owe me answers to multiple questions."

The girl sighed. "Yeah I guess I do. I'm Alia Collins, but you can call me Li." she said putting her hand out for Jace to shake it; a sort of gesture that says We're on good terms.

Jace reached out and shook her hand. "I'm Jace, Jace Norman." The girl, Li (even though he had just met her he decided to call her Li because Alia took a while to say), gasped, then looked between the TV, which was still on, and Jace multiple times and her eyes widened.

"That's why you looked so familiar!" Li exclaimed.

"Wait, didn't you know already? Isn't that why you kidnapped me?"

Li looked at him in disbelief. "Me, a thirteen year old girl, kidnap you, a famous actor on television? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard!"

Jace felt bad for accusing her like that. "Listen, I'm sorry for accusing you of that. I've just got so many questions and I've got to get out of here. I can't even get out of bed!"

"Well I'd be happy to answer them, but first can you do me a favor?" Jace nodded. It was probably and autograph or a picture with him. "Can you try to keep quiet while you're in here? I have two brothers and my parents that live in this house with me, and if they found out you were in here.. well, you can say I'll be under house arrest for the rest of my life."

"Yeah sure thing," Jace whispered. "So, first question. Why am I here?"

Li sighed. "I found you walking around on a street, and there was a drunk truck driver coming along back, he was about to crash into you when I ran into the street and tried to get you to the side. The truck didn't hit you, but you bumped your head pretty hard on the road, and got a few scrapes." Li looked like she was hiding something, but Jace decided not to push her.

"So basically, you saved my life."

She shrugged. "If you think of it that way, then yes."

"So it's me that owes you, not the other way around."

"Depends on how you look at it. Anyways, next question." Li changed the topic, which Jace admired because if someone saves someone's life, the person would like to be viewed as a hero. Li was modest and just waved the topic away like an annoying fly.

"Okay. Next question: Where am I?"

"Uh.." She looked at the ground, "You're at my house. In Pennsylvania."

Jace couldn't believe it. How'd he get from that small town in California to this house in Pennsylvania? "Another question: How the hell did I get here?"

"That's not important," Li said quickly, trying to avoid the subject. Jace squinted his eyes at her.

"How long was I out for?"

Li took a while to consider it. "Eighteen hours have passed from the time you blacked out to the time you rang the bell."

Eighteen hours was a lot. He was up for maybe an hour before he rang the bell, another 10 minutes around midday, but almost 17 hours?

Li looked at him sheepishly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I know you get this a lot, but you're a good actor. I love your role as Henry Hart in Henry Danger."

Jace was a tad bit surprised. She hadn't brought up the "omg he's so cute and hot and dreamy" figure, which was one he got a lot. When he was dating Isabela, he would reply "Thanks, but I'm already taken".

"And," she started, "I've gotta admit that you are kind of hot."

Jace knew it was coming and smiled. "Only 'kinda hot'?" He said innocently?

"Very hot." She blurted out, then covered her mouth. Typical for teenager girls once they see him.

"That's what I thought." Jace said, smiling at Li, whose face was flushed. "I have one last question."

"Yeah?" she said, her face still red.

"Why'd you save my life?"

Li contemplated this thought for a moment. "Because I saw someone in danger."

Jace could relate to that. His main role was about a boy who was a part time sidekick to a superhero.

"Thank you." Jace said softly.

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

"I was only at the right place at the right time."

"Still."

Jace looked at the clock in the room. It was almost ten.

Alia looked at the clock. "My brothers are probably sleeping and my parents are out for a walk. Can I get you anything else?

"A water bottle would be nice."

"On it." And with that she hurried out the door.

...

Alia couldn't believe that of all the people she could have saved, she saved Jace Norman, her favorite actor and the main role on her favorite TV show.

When she had blurted out that he was very hot, Alia wanted to go jump off a cliff in embarrassment. Did she really even think that? Alia wasn't even sure if he was that hot.

Alia felt guilty lying to her favorite actor. She couldn't let him know what she could do, and what she actually did. Alia put the bandage over his head to make it seem like he bumped his head hard. As for the scars, Alia had to thank her makeup kit. It was great for faking scars and would eventually fade away if not rubbed.

She looked out the window of the front door. Her parents were outside taking a walk, and her brothers sound asleep in bed. Heading into the kitchen, she grabbed a plastic water bottle and some leftover spaghetti from dinner. She went back upstairs to give the food back to Jace.

She walked in and found Jace looking at the ceiling.

"Is this a bad time?" Alia asked.

He looked at Alia. "Nah, I was just thinking."

"I brought you some water and spaghetti."

"Thanks."

"When do you think I can go home? And how will I get home?"

Alia hadn't thought this far. "Do you think you can get up yet?"

Jace sat up in bed, and swung his legs over to get up. "Earlier I wasn't able to even sit up, but I think after the food I can stand up and walk."

"That's good. If you don't mind, I'm going to check the bandage on your head, okay?"

"Okay."

Alia unwrapped the bandage from Jace's head. She felt him wincing she took it off. The scar was still there, but it was now very faint.

"Look at yourself in this mirror," Alia said, handing him the mirror.

"I'm gonna have to put a lot of make up on if I'm still going to act." Jace muttered after seeing the scar on his face.

Alia looked out the window. Her parents were now back inside and probably sleeping.

"Do you think you can go for a walk outside?" Alia saw the expression on his face. "Oh no, don't think of it that way. Just for the sake of walking and getting exercise."

"Oh." Jace said. "Sure. Just can you point me to the bathroom first? It's not easy keeping things in your bladder for more than 12 hours at a time."

"The bathroom's right there," Alia said pointing to he bathroom from outside the door of her room.

Jace returned to her room a couple minutes later.

"Ready to go?" Alia asked him.

"Just about as ready I can get."

"Great." Alia grinned and head towards the window.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"We're climbing out of the window and down the tree."

"Ah, the Henry classic," Jace said, referring to Henry sneaking in from his window at night.

Alia smiled. "Yeah it is. Come on, let's go." She climbed out the window and down the tree, Jace following her.

For the first few minutes, they walked in silence.

Alia was the first to speak. "At this rate, you'd probably be able to go home tomorrow morning."

"But how am I going to get home? You didn't tell me how I got here, so how am I gonna know how to get back?"

Alia bit her lip. "Don't you have like a private jet or something?"

Jace laughed. "I'm an actor, not a celebrity."

"Same thing. Do you have any money on you?

Jace looked in his pocket. "Yeah I have about $300 in there."

"Cool. I can get you to an airport early tomorrow morning, and it'll probably be enough. If it isn't, I'll give you a contact to call and I'll come."

"Sounds good."

"So, uh, how's your relationship with Isabela Moner doing?" Alia asked, remembering the break up but didn't want to tell him. If he knew, than he'd probably think of her as a stalker.

Jace suddenly became very interested in the view while walking. "I broke up with her."

"WHAT?!" Alia said, acting very surprised. "Why?! She's pretty and attractive. What more could an actor want?"

"I just couldn't take it anymore. I was too busy working to spend time with her. It wouldn't have worked out."

"Aren't you both actors? Plus I don't think you guys have to work day and night on filming, do you? I wouldn't know. The only time I've ever acted was when we did Shakespeare in Language Arts. The acting was fun, the work behind it? Not so much." Alia realized she was blabbering and stopped to let Jace talk a bit.

"Yeah, we are both actors, but I feel... Overwhelmed with...uh.. All the work that goes into it. Doing the same thing over and over again... sometimes it's too much. As for your acting? I'd like to see that. You seem like you'd make a great actor."

Alia's face turned red but in the darkness of the night, she doubted he could see. "You know what's funny? My language arts teacher said almost the same thing."

"Maybe you should consider a career in acting."

She shrugged. "My parents wouldn't be so enthusiastic about that." Alia looked up. They had circled the loop twice, and was approaching the house. "I think we've had enough. Let's head back."

Jace and Alia went to the back of the house where the tree was. Alia started to head up the tree. She looked down and saw Jace staring up at the tree.

Alia sighed and climbed down. "What happened, kid?" It was odd that she referred to him as kid, seeing that he was three or so years older than him. "Does pretty little actor boy need someone to carry him up a tree?" Alia said mockingly. She was only now beginning to show who she really was.

"No," Jace said with a bit of hurt in his voice, "I can do it myself."

"If you say so, actor boy."

"I don't like your attitude."

"Deal with it, actor boy."

Both climbed up the tree into Alia's room.

"You might want to get an hour or two of sleep," Alia said. "We're leaving for the airport at 4am if I'm gonna get home without my parents knowing."

"Okay. You get some sleep yourself."

"I sorta can't. You're in my bed."

"Sorry. Where did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't."

"Didn't want?"

"Didn't sleep. I haven't slept in more than 24 hours."

"Aren't you tired?"

"No," she said sarcastically. "I'm not tired at all."

"Really?" Jace asked, probably not picking up on the sarcasm.

"Of course not! I'm as tired as hell."

"Well take your bed back then."

"I can't. Pretty little actor boy needs his beauty sleep, doesn't he?"

"Can you please not call me that?"

"Go to sleep, actor boy."

...

Jace woke up to a screaming Alia at 3:30.

"WAKE UP JACE! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

"Li, stop it. You're going to wake up the rest of the house."

"It's three in the morning and their doors are all closed. They're not going to wake up." Alia said with no doubt in her voice.

"If you say so."

"Get ready. I took the liberty of sewing some of my dad's old clothes into something that may fit you." She held up a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. They looked store bought; that's how good she sewed them.

"This is what Henry Hart wears, not what Jace Norman wears."

"Cause pretty actor boy needs to wear designer clothing, right?"

"No!"

"Well, if you're gonna play Henry Hart, you gotta look like him too."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so. Here's a toothbrush. Don't worry, no one's ever used it. We keep a bunch of spares in the house. Toothpaste's in the right cabinet."

"Thanks." Jace grumbled.

When Jace was out from the bathroom, he found Li by the window ready to leave.

She held a piece of paper in her hand. "Here's my email address. Do you have an iPhone or some other apple device?"

"I used to have an iPhone. Now it's probably a pile of metal in the middle of the road. But don't worry; I'm getting another one very soon."

"Of course you are. You and the other actor people treat these phones like they're worth a dollar. 'Oh no, I broke my phone for the fifth time today!' 'Don't worry, we'll get you another one from the store.'" Alia mocked.

"It's not like that." Jace protested.

"It sure is. Anyways, if you get another iPhone or other Apple device, than you can iMessage or FaceTime this email and you'll find me. Use it if you ever need anything. Or someone to talk to."

"Why can't I just call you on a number?"

"Cause I don't have a phone, you dimwit. I'm not one of you pretty actor folk who can get a phone just like that." and she snapped her fingers.

"I'm telling you," Jace said, "it's not like that. And I just realized, you can't drive, so how am I going to get to the airport?"

"I'll walk you to the bus station, where they will take you to the airport." Li said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll stop somewhere and buy you breakfast. Sounds good?"

Jace nodded.

Alia grinned. "Good. Now let's get going." and with that she climbed out the window and down the tree. Jace followed in pursuit.

Li bought Jace a sandwich from a 24 hour McDonalds near the station.

Jace's bus had arrived right on time. As he went to board the bus, he looked at Alia.

"Thanks for saving my life," he said casually like it was no big deal.

Alia blinked. "Thanks for causing me so much trouble actor boy." she said. "Remember to email or message me if you need anything."

"I will. Nice knowing you Alia."

"Back at ya, actor boy."

Jace had to smile at that, and saw Li watching him until the bus finally drove away.

That girl had some serious problems, but he couldn't help but think that she was a girl that he'd like to be friends with.

* * *

 **Was it okay? It would make my day if you were to review on this story, cause I wanna know how crappy a writer I am. Please point out my weaknesses cause my friends always tell me "it's good" when it's really not. Did you like the formatting of his chapter? It may be the only chapter in the story like that. I'm free to suggestions on the formatting.**

 **Did you see how Alia changed from the beginning to the end? She's starting to show her true self.**


	3. Chapter 3: Proper Grammar and Robert

Alia was quite relieved that Jace was gone, but she felt quite bored sitting in the house doing nothing.

School was starting in a couple weeks, and unlike most people, Alia was looking forward to it. It was probably because she was bored of sitting in a house all day. She was entering 8th grade, and was in the last year of middle school.

At around 3pm, Alia got a text from an unknown number.

 _Hey there_ It said.

Alia was worried she had a stalker after her. _Who is this?_ She sent back.

 _dont tell me you forgot already_

 _Actor boy?_

It was a while until he answered. _yup_

 _Is everything okay?_ Alia asked.

 _yeah everything's fine. just met with my agent and were about to start filming again._

 _Nice. When did you land?_

 _2 hrs ago_

 _So in two hours, you got another phone?_

 _pretty much_

 _How did others react the your disappearance?_

 _i told them i was sick_

 _And the scars?_

 _used makeup to cover it up_

 _Why is it that I have good grammar while texting and you can't even put a_ _period at the end of a sentence?_

 _Is this better?_

 _Yes._

 _It's just a habit._

 _It's probably the habit of all actors._

 _There's the Alia I remember_. With a wink emoji.

 _Go do your actor stuff._

 _k bye_

 _GRAMMAR!_

 _Sorry. We can't all be perfect. And that isn't grammar, it's text language._

 _Still._

 _Ok Alia, bye._

 _Bye actor boy._

Alia stared at her iPad for a while. She needed to save his number, but her parents checked her messages every day. The idea of her talking to a boy was forbidden in the house. If her mom or dad found out she had a boy's contact on her iPad, she's erase it and never let her out of the house again. And Alia did not want to be grounded for life.

Alia remembered the time she told her dad about Robert.

When she was 12, Alia had so much hair on her upper lip, that everyone was teasing her for having a mustache. Trevor, 8 at the time, had accused her of "secretly being a boy" which was messed up in so many ways. Alia was pretty sure she wasn't a transgender.

Alia had that mustache for so long, she named him Robert. Her mom's reaction was okay with that, but her dad's? Not as calm.

One day, she went up to her dad to tell him about Robert.

"Do you know who Robert is?"

"Who?"

"Robert. I've known him for a long time."

"Ally, who is this Robert guy?"

"He's very close to me."

Alia's dad was starting to get angry. "Who is Robert?!"

"I spend so much time with him. I'm always with him, and you can't tell me you haven't noticed. You mentioned him to me before."

Now, Thomas Collins was confused. "I have?"

"Sure you have. Would you like me to formally introduce him to you?"

"Yes I would." he said sternly. "When can I meet this 'Robert'?."

"Right now, if you'd like."

"What do you mean?" He said, almost exploding. "Is he in your room?!" he yelled.

"No, dad. Dad, meet Robert."

He was more confused then he already was. "Where is he?"

"Right here." and she pointed to her face. "Meet Robert."

He looked at her face for a while. "Alia?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Robert a facial feature?"

"Yeah. He's my mustache." Alia said embarrassed, looking at the ground.

"Why did you name him-it." he said correcting himself.

"Everyone was teasing me about it, and I thought it would make me feel better if I made a joke out of it."

"Ally, you know you could have asked your mom or me to get wax strips for you."

"That would be too awkward."

"And this wasn't?" Both of them had a small laugh at this. Next time I go to the store, I'll get you wax strips, okay?"

"Okay dad."

Within a week, Robert was gone, and no one teased Alia anymore.

Not wanting her dad to freak out or for her to get in trouble, she saved the number under the name Jackie Nelson.

Alia was feeling tired from not sleeping in two days, so she felt it may be a good idea to take a nap.

"Mom!" She called out, "I'm going upstairs to take a nap. Don't wake me up until at least 7:30."

She heard a voice from the laundry room. "Okay sweetie."

Alia woke up at 8:30. Her mom had come in to her room at around 7:45, but Alia was so sleep deprived that she didn't wake up.

When she went downstairs, she found her dad with the news on the TV at full volume.

"Here we are near the Golden Gate Bridge, where citizens are being evacuated as quickly as possible because of a group of armed men. The 10 or so men on the bridge all have firearms, making it difficult for the police to approach. But it was not long until Captain Man and his sidekick Kid Danger showed up."

"But the men were prepared. They tied both of them up to the bridge, which they plan to destroy with a bomb. Every policeman entering the area was shot, and no more continue to approach. There is no one to stop them from destroying one of our country's most popular bridges. Next up, the presidential election-" the TV was cut off by Alia's dad turning the system off.

"Can you believe it, Mary?" Alia's dad said to Mary Collins, Alia's mom. "They're going to destroy the largest bridge in North America!"

"I can't imagine why they would do such a thing."

"And, Captain Man and Kid Danger are tied up."

Sometimes Alia forgot that the concept of Captain Man and Kid Danger in Henry Danger were based on the real people.

Alia was slowly formulating a plan in her head. First, she had to get her parents to thinking that she was going to sleep after just waking up and not eating dinner.

"Mom, Dad, I'm really tired. Can I just go back to sleep?"

Her parents looked at each other, then looked back at her.

"Don't you want dinner?"

"I'm still full from the tacos at lunch. And I'm just too tired to eat."

"If you say so. Goodnight Li."

"Night Dad. Night Mom." Then Alia ran upstairs and closed the door to her room.

She looked into her closet and went straight to the left corner, which was the exact spot her mom never looked at. She pulled out an outfit that she sewed herself one night from old clothes. It attracted some attention, but hopefully not a lot. Alia changed into the clothes that were on the bed in front of her.

With it was a mask that covers the same parts of the face that Captain Man and Kid Danger's does. She had popped in some contacts she bought (without her parents approval) and tied her hair up in a high ponytail. As part of the disguise, she put a wide hat and carried a few empty boxes of Girl Scout cookies.

She opened her window to get out of there like she was going on patrol somewhere, but this time, she decided not to use shapeshifting in favor of something quicker, mist. She could temporarily convert herself to mist and perform a sort of water teleportation, but it took up a lot of concentration and energy. Alia decided that if she was going to go through with this, she'd better try as hard as she could to make it work.

Alia solidified behind a car on the bridge. Brace yourself Alia, she thought, this is either gonna end up great or terrible, better keep hoping. With that she walked into the danger zone.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **i know this chapter is short and crappy. It's meant to be a transitional chapter, cause I didn't think it would feel right to put the next chapter into this one.**

 **also, I'm a really slow updater and it can take up to a week for the next chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long.**

 **REMEBER TO REVIEW. reviews are my favorite thing and if you review I know that you are actually reading this crap.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Guys on the Bridge

Kid Danger absolutely hated the situation he was in.

Those idiot men managed to tie up him and Captain Man, which he had to admit, was quite a feat. At that point, the situation was hopeless. The police couldn't get around without getting shot, and there was no hope for them or the bridge. Well, Captain Man was going to be okay. He was indestructible. But Kid Danger isn't. And neither is this bridge.

One of the men had put the bomb at their feet with a timer attached to it. It read 9:30, 9:29, and was quickly counting down to his doom.

One of the men looked at his face, which had pain written all over it. "Not so super now, huh kid?" He said with a smile on his face. Kid Danger looked down at the bomb and then at the men. "Don't you worry about us," the man said with a grin. "We'll get off in a couple minutes then stay nearby to enjoy the fall of this bridge... And you two."

"You can't destroy Captain Man, he's indestructible." Kid Danger said.

The man seemed to ponder this for a moment. "But you aren't." You had to remind me? Kid Danger thought.

"He's going to put you in jail when this is over."

"But our mission would have already been completed."

"Why would anyone want to destroy the Golden Gate?"

"We have our reasons."

Kid Danger rolled his eyes and looked at the time left until certain doom. 9 minutes. 9 minutes until death. He just hoped that there was no one left on the bridge.

Just as he though that another figure came into the clearing. The men went to shoot her but their leader cried out "Hold your fire." He then glared at the small figure, which was obviously not an adult. "State your business kid."

That kid had on a denim jacket on top of a T-shirt with leggings, which gave everyone an idea that the kid was a girl. There was a wide hat on her head, which in the shadow of the hat and the dim moonlight, no one could see her face.

"Would you fine men like to buy some Girl Scout Cookies?" the girl said in a high pitched voice, which sounded a bit fake, but the men didn't seem to notice. They got a happy look on their face.

"Girl Scout Cookies? We'd love to, but we don't have any money on us."

"It's okay, the first box is free." And she pulled out some boxes from a bag. "One for you, this one for you," she said while doling them out. Who knew grown men were such suckers for Girl Scout Cookies? She looked over to where Captain Man and Kid Danger were tied up. "Would your guests like some cookies?"

The leader of the men started to say something, but the girl was already walking over to where Kid Danger and Captain Man were tied up. She couldn't exactly put a box of cookies in their hands. Turning her back to the men, she reached into her bag, but instead of pulling out a box of cookies she pulled out a pocketknife.

"Hold on," she whispered in a low voice, "and play along." Then loudly, she said "There are your cookies. Everyone enjoy." The men all opened their boxes to find nothing inside of them. She carefully cut the ropes that were binding Captain Man and Kid Danger to the bridge. When they looked up at the girl, they found a Captain Man and Kid Danger looking at them and the girl with a pocketknife in her hand.

They stood there comprehending the situation, and when they finally figured out that the little Girl Scout set them free, they took out their guns and started shooting near the girl.

The girl was performing some serious acrobatics to avoid the bullets. That girl was good at avoiding the bullets, but Kid Danger wasn't. A bullet grazed his arm, but it hurt so much, that he fell to the ground. Captain Man would have a million bullets hit him and would say "Ow," and then keep advancing.

At one point, it seemed the girl had enough of dodging the bullets. While dodging bullets, she made her way to the edge of the bridge and she did something that no one expected; she jumped. Everyone watched as she dived from a hundred feet into the water. She basically committed suicide. There was a moment where everyone on the bridge looked at each other like, what is going on?

Then, Kid Danger, who was on the ground, heard the sound of rushing water. "What's that?" He asked to no one in particular.

His question was answered when a large wave rose out of the bay. Standing on the water like it was solid ground was the girl, grinning widely. The hat had come off to reveal a girl wearing a mask similar to the one he was wearing. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail with a headband too.

"'Sup guys." she said. "Did ya miss me?" Probably everyone across the country was watching this and gaping. The men on the bridge raised their weapons and started firing. She kept avoiding the bullets and jumping from water pillar to water pillar. "Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah," she said mockingly, "You can't catch me!"

The bullets stopped coming when the men ran out of ammunition. The girl grinned. "That was fun! Now it's my turn." Then she thrust her hand outwards and a wave formed and crashed upon the bridge where the men were, leaving them soaking wet and the guns washed away.

She casually hopped off from where she was standing on to the bridge. From the nearest police officer, she grabbed a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed the leader of the men. "Now," she said happily, "the police will take care of you." The police came rushing over to where the rest of the men were, who already had their hands behind their backs.

Captain Man stood in the spot he was in, mouth opened and idle. Kid Danger had managed to get up and was standing right next to them.

"Hey," Kid Danger said to Captain Man. "At least we tried. And the bridge is safe." But then Kid Danger's eyes widened. The bomb! He thought.

As the leader of the men was entering the police car, he looked at where the bomb was and smiled a wicked smile.

"The bomb!" Kid Danger cried out. "It's still there!" He then winced in pain from the graze on his arm. The girl with weird powers looked over and the bomb was there. :30, the screen read. She ran over to the bomb and picked it up. She threw the bomb of the edge into the water and made a motion with her hands, which causes two waves of water to fold over on top of the bomb and send it down. She had a look of concentration on her face and the water was sending the bomb under as far as she could go.

The seconds were counting down in Kid Danger's head. 5,4,3,2,1... At the zero mark, there was a small pop in the water, and a bubble of air popped on the surface.

"Yes!" The girl said smiling, and there was the sound of people clapping from the mainland. Even Captain Man was clapping, despite looking a little jealous from her getting all the attention.

A reporter came over to the girl.

"Here we are at the Golden Gate, where this small girl thwarted the group of men trying to destroy this bridge." She said at the camera. She then turned over to the girl whose face was red. "The whole country is asking this question; who are you?"

The girl swallowed. "I am a citizen of this country."

The reporter and her crew laughed. "Yes, but what is your name?"

"Would it be okay if I didn't disclose my name?"

Everyone looked at her. "Anything for the person who saved this bridge."

"Great, now can you guys go? A girl's gotta have her privacy. And it wasn't just me. Give credit to Captain Man and Kid Danger." The camera then turned over to Captain Man and Kid Danger, who looked at the girl like, Why are you doing this?

Then Captain Man looked back at the camera. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we couldn't do this without the girl or me and Kid Danger. Blah blah blah. Now can we move? My sidekick has a bullet injury."

"Thank you Captain Man. Coming up: The Best Airlines to Fly By." The reporter and her crew walked towards the exit of the bridge.

Soon, people began rushing back onto the bridge to get their cars. Captain Man and Kid Danger were looking at the view from the edge of the bridge.

"To think that this bridge could have been destroyed, huh kid?"

"Dude, I have an injury that really hurts, and here you are dreaming about life. Let's go." Kid Danger said.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a voice from behind them. Both turned their heads to find that girl, and her clothes perfectly dry.

"We're going home." Kid Danger said before Captain Man could say anything.

"Looks like you've got quite the injury there." she said, pointing out his wound.

"Yeah, and I'm going to go home before I get an infection."

"I can help you." Both Captain Man and Kid Danger looked at her like she was crazy. "We have to get down to the shore over there." She pointed to where there was a mini beach by the water.

"Let's go then." And Captain Man and Kid Danger started walking toward the exit of the bridge.

The girl laughed. "Really? That's how you're going to get there? It's going to take you hours to get where you want to go."

"Well there's no other way off this bridge, is there now?"

"There's always another way." The girl walked off the side of the bridge and a platform of water rose to her command. "Get on."

Kid Danger and Captain Man looked a bit unsure about this. "Are you sure this is safe?" Captain Man asked.

"Of course it is. At least for me. I don't know about you two." This gave the duo some doubt. "But I'll catch you if you fall." she said reassuringly with a smile.

"Might as well give it a go." Kid Danger said. He stepped on the platform of water. To his surprise, he didn't fall through. Then Captain Man stepped on the platform.

The girl smiled. "Let's go." And she made the platform head to the land patch. When they got there, the water disappeared from under their feet and under them was land.

"Kid Danger, come here." And he did so. He was stepping in the water which was up to his elbows and the girl was standing by him, the water up to her chest. But she didn't look wet. "Give me your hand." Her tone was serious now, and so was her expression, which made Kid Danger give her his hand right away. She held his hand above the water and she closed her eyes.

Kid Danger felt a coolness and a tingling feeling going up his arm. When he looked down at it, water was washing the blood away. The wound was shrinking by the second, until it was nothing but a scar.

He looked at the girl's face. She had a weird look on her face and was staring at him intently.

"That's weird," she muttered. "It could be... No it can't. That's only on TV."

"What is it? Am I alright?"

"You're fine, it's just... Every time I heal someone, I can recognize if I've healed that person before. And your blood matches the blood of someone else... If it is really someone else."

"Whose blood does mine match?" He said a little unsurely.

"Your blood matches... Jace Norman's."

Kid Danger, or Jace Norman, gasped. Captain Man was shocked by this. He knew, of course, but how did that girl know that?

"Who are you, and how do you know that?" Jace asked, furious.

She laughed. "Hi, actor boy." and she took off her mask.

Jace sucked in his breath. "Alia," he said.

Captain Man looked at him with disapproval. "You know this girl?"

"I guess I do."

"Either you do or you don't."

"I do."

Alia pit her mask back on her face. "I'm just in shock. I thought you were just a figure on TV."

"Nope. This is reality."

"Does that also mean..." She looked at Captain Man. "That you're Cooper Barnes?"

Cooper sighed. "Yes, I am. Now can we continue this conversation somewhere else? We might be attracting some attention, if you know what I mean. Come with me, Alia. We've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I don't know what to say about this chapter. I know my writing is crap, but I'm barely 13, so you can't blame me. Well, yes you can. Anyways! Make sure to review or PM, cause I just love feedback. Also, there may be a longer gap between chapters because of school starting in a few weeks. Also, I've been getting some low view numbers, and may discontinue if it isn't to my satisfaction. Anyways, REVIEW OR PM ME**

 **thx**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Sidekick

**A/N**

 **This is the chapter where we find out how Alia has the abilities she has. Also some information for the fanfic**

 **We are going to pretend that Cooper isn't married for the sake of the fanfiction.**

 **This story right now takes place a while before the filming of Indestructible Henry**

* * *

"Where are we?" Alia asked.

"You're in the Central California Man Cave." Captain Man, or Cooper Barnes, replied.

"Central California? I thought there was only one."

"Nah, we don't give the show everything. We have a couple of them per state, excluding Hawaii and Alaska. In California, we have three."

"What's the purpose of so many of them?"

"We extend our services to the whole country, not just a small city."

"How do you get from one side of the country to the other so quickly?"

"Michael, well, you probably know him as Schwoz, developed an underground tunnel system that somehow shortens the distance between them to a few feet." Alia gave him a confused look. "What I'm saying, is that I can get from here, to say, maybe Florida in a couple of minutes. Which is quite convenient."

"Is this place actually the basement part of a store?"

"It is, actually. All of the Man Caves are under some property. This one happens to be under a thrift shop."

Alia nodded. "I see. So can you explain to whole thing to me. How you and Jace over here are the real Captain Man and Kid Danger?"

"There's really nothing to explain. We're just the real Captain Man and Kid Danger."

"That's not what I mean. How much of it is true?"

"More than you'd think. Most of the plot of Captain Man and Kid Danger are true. Some of the Henry plot was also true with Jace over here." Throughout this conversation, Jace was sitting on a couch, still in his Kid Danger uniform, still in shock of what happened tonight.

"I'm surprised no one recognizes you two."

"You're wrong. People do. It's just when we get the mail saying that, we have a few people vouch for us. Two of some of the high end producers of the show know our real identities and they reassure people that we aren't."

"Do people believe them?"

"Heck if I know. I'm guessing people just wave it away because we're actors and supposed to be all busy and stuff."

"But now I know."

"Yeah, you know now..." He looked like he was thinking about what to do with her.

At that moment, the elevator dings and opens. A dark skinned girl with poofy dark hair came out. "Hey guys, what's...AAAGH! There's another person down here!"

Cooper stood up from the couch. "Riele, calm down. Did you see the news from tonight?"

She waves her tablet. "Of course I did. 'Miracle Girl Saves Bridge With Help Of Captain Man and Kid Danger'. Some girl, isn't she." The girl, Riele, looked over to Alia then back at the screen, where there was the article with the picture. "You... She..." Riele stammered.

Alia stood up. "Yes, nice to meet you too. I'm Alia Collins."

Riele still had wide eyes. "But... How...?" She finally pulled herself together. "I'm Riele, Riele Downs. What are you doing here?"

Alia looked at Cooper. "So the Charlotte thing is true too?"

"COOPER! What are you telling her?"

"Chill, Ri. I can trust her." Then he turned to Alia. "I can trust you, right?"

"You can trust me. I won't tell," she vowed.

Riele looked at Cooper. "How did she end up here?"

"Jace happen to know this particular girl. Speaking of Jace..." He turned to him to address him. "How do you know her?"

Jace broke out of his daze and stood up like everyone else. "I told you about the girl who saved my life, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah," Cooper said. "The one who lives in Pennsylvania and you said was pretty?" Both Jace's and Alia's faces turned bright red when he said that.

"I didn't say that!" Jace protested.

"Yes you did." Riele said. "I remember when you said that earlier today. You were like, 'I met this girl in Pennsylvania who was really pretty. Almost as pretty as Isabela'."

"I'm right here!" Alia said.

"To be fair, she said I was hot. Very hot." Jace said back.

"Shut up!" Alia yelled.

"Wait," Cooper said interrupting the bickering, "You said she lives in Pennsylvania. We're in California. How did you get here? It's time for you to answer questions now."

"Go ahead. You deserve it after the the questions I asked you."

"Who are you."

"Don't you already know the answer to this?"

"Just answer the question!" He snapped.

"I am Alia Collins, daughter of Thomas and Mary Collins. You can call me Li if you'd like."

"Okay Li. What are you doing here?"

"Here as in the Man Cave, or here as in California?"

"In California."

"Well I saw someone that needed my help."

"That's our job," Jace piped in.

"Shut up." Cooper said to Jace. "But that is our job."

"I'm sorry, I was trying to save his life." She said jerking her head over to Jace. "And the bridge." She added.

"I see. How'd did you get there so fast? According to Jace, you were in Pennsylvania as of 12pm."

"It was actually 3 because of time differences. I guess you could say that I teleported."

"You what?"

"I teleported."

Cooper started laughing. He was laughing really hard. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Is it now?" Alia smirked. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Um, yeah! Let's see about going from one side of the room to the other."

"Simple." She closed her eyes. Everyone in the room gasped as she turned into mist on one side of the room and solidified on the other.

"But.. You.." Cooper looked back and forth between where she was standing and where she was now. He took a deep breath. "Okay. I get it. Were you born with these powers?"

Alia shook her hand. "No. But I can tell you the story of how I got them."

"Go ahead. No one's stopping you."

"I was eight years old. I was at the beach with my mom, dad and brother, Trevor. Hunter wasn't born as of yet. Trevor really had to go to the bathroom and he didn't want to pee in the ocean, which I know, is quite disgusting, so my parents took him to a bathroom far from where we were hanging by. Stupidly, they left me alone. There weren't many people in that area of the beach; just a couple of old people sleeping in the sun.

"I was in the water, collecting some seashells when a elderly woman washed upon shore, not dead, but in critical condition. No one else seemed to notice her but I walked towards her. She was dying, and I gave her my hand to tell her that someone was there for her. Her hand that I was holding glowed. She opened her mouth to speak. 'You've got spirit in you, kid. I can feel it. Carry on the legacy.' She croaked. She closed her eyes and dissolved into sand and water. Weird things started happening to me since that day."

Everyone in the room blinked at this story.

"What were some of the things you discovered?"

"The first one was later that day. I was walking back in the water, but I didn't feel the wetness. I dunked my head in and my hair was completely dry. Now, I don't get wet unless I want to. Since then, I've been discovering more and more things as I got older. At first, my abilities were limited just to water, but I discovered that I have some influence over earth too. My most recent discovery, which may also be my last, was shapeshifting, which is limited to animals."

"Cool," Jace said. "But at the bridge, you said that my blood matches... Well, my blood. What is that supposed to mean."

She sighed. "I lied to you when I said I pulled you out of the way. You were actually hit by the truck. You were dying, and I had to heal you. I didn't know that I picked you up though."

"Yeah I know. You said that already."

"So," Cooper said. "What did that old lady mean by 'Carry on the legacy'?"

"I'm not positive, but I feel like it may be because I'm supposed to help people with it. That's why I've started patrolling small areas around the country. That's when I found Jace breaking up with Isabela Moner, and then hit by the car."

"What?!" Cooper exclaimed. "You broke up with her?" Jace's head was in his hands.

"You didn't tell them?!" Alia asked Jace.

"No! I was waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I don't know!"

"Ugh. Why did I have to be the one to tell them this?"

"Jace," Riele said, "why'd you break up with her?"

"It's just.." He sighed. "I was getting busy helping Cooper over here and schooling and acting. It was just too much. And I couldn't bear not telling her."

"That was still dumb of you." Riele said.

"Plus," Alia said, "You actor folk are all about the pretty and good acting girls."

"That's not true!" Jace said.

"Think about it, and when you've thought about it, tell me it's not true." His mouth hung open, but he didn't say anything. "Exactly. Anyways, I'm still unsure about the whole superhero thing. I mean, I'm starting school in a week and a half, and I have orchestra and I have two almost three siblings."

"Your mom's pregnant?" Jace blurted out. Everyone glared at him.

"That's not the subtlest way to put it, but yes. Anyways, I'm still unsure. I could make a pretty big difference in the world, just don't know how to execute it. Do you know any superheroes who I can go to?"

Cooper looked at her with wide eyes. "Hi, I'm Captain Man." And he held out his hand.

"Oh. What do you have to say?"

"I suggest you find a superhero that requires a sidekick."

"And where am I going to find one? Do you know anybody?"

"Hmm. Can you give me a moment to talk to Riele and Jace?"

"Sure. Where do I go?"

"Stay here. We'll be right back." And he pulled Riele and Jace by the collar into another room.

Time passed and Alia stood in the spot she was in the whole time. Cooper, Jace and Riele came back. Jace and Cooper were still in their uniforms.

"Okay Li. We all agreed to something." Cooper said.

"Did we?" Jace said questionably.

"Yes, now shut up. In the occurrence of recent events, we all decided that we can make you another sidekick of mine."

"Once again, we didn't all decide." Jace said.

"I said to shut up! Anyways Li, you've certainly got the heart and spirit; the old lady wasn't wrong. Just be prepared to leave anything on a moments notice."

She smiled, taking the news well. "Don't worry. I'm great at making up excuses. Like to get here, I said I needed to sleep."

"But it's like, 6:30 here." Jace pointed out.

"Don't forget about the time difference, dummy." Alia said. "It's 9:30 back home right now."

"I like this girl," Riele said. "She's got spunk."

"She sure does." Cooper agreed. "This is why I want her. We're going to have to get you set up first. Your name is going to be Girl Danger."

"Really? Not very creative." Alia said.

"You try thinking of something better." Alia shrugged.

"Aren't you guys hot in that?" She said pointing to their uniform.

"A bit. We should probably change back." Cooper said.

"Chew and blow?" Jace asked.

"Chew and blow." Cooper agreed. They reached into their pocket to pull out some gumballs.

Alia looked amazed. "The bubblegum thing is true too?"

"It sure is. Now watch." Jace said.

The two blew their bubbles and Alia watched as they transformed into their normal clothes. Alia gasped.

"It was cool wasn't it?" Jace said grinning.

"Yeah it was cool, but you're wearing the clothes I sewed for you this morning."

"Yeah, I... Uh... Sorta filmed in these. It was perfect for what Henry would wear according to the costume designer."

"It turns out it did come into use for you." Alia smiled.

"You are great at sewing too. Did I say that when I was at your place?"

"No, you didn't. The clothing I'm wearing was also sewed by me. But I'm going to discard it afterwards to avoid my parents' suspicions."

"You could give it to me." Riele said.

"It may be a bit big on you, but I can alter it."

"Thanks Li!"

"Anyways, Cooper. Do I have to wear a costume like you and Jace?" Alia asked.

"Of course you do. It is essential because otherwise people may recognize you."

"True. What do I wear?"

"I'm thinking of something along the lines of what Jace's looks like, maybe a bit more feminine."

"Like showing some curves?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I can sew it. Just provide some fabric. You three actor folk don't seem like people who can sew."

"You're right, but did you really have to put it that way?"

"Yes, I did. When can I have the fabric?"

"I can get it right now. There's got to be some fabric upstairs somewhere. Riele, ask the cashier to check for any fabrics. There's got to be some."

"Got it," then she went for the elevator."

"Anything else I need?" Alia asked.

Jace pointed to his watch. "You need one of these."

"The watch is real too?"

"The watch is real." Cooper confirmed.

"Do you use the same watch in filming? Or do you use fakes props?"

"We use the same. Those producers that know us? They make it seem like it's just the way we film it."

"Oh."

"I'll go get it." He left the room.

"Jace, you seemed like you didn't want me to fight alongside you and Cooper."

"I dunno." He mumbled.

"I think you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," he said a little louder.

"Uh huh. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead."

"Okay, now you're bragging."

Alia laughed. "Get used to it actor boy. You'll be dealing with a lot of this now."

Cooper came back into the room with Riele. "I got the fabric," Riele said, just as Cooper said, "I got the watch." In his hand he held a silver watch with red hearts with a blue dial and silver numbers. In other words, it looked like a normal watch with crazy colors.

Alia grinned. "I can sew the uniform tonight. Were the hearts really necessary? How does the watch work?"

"Jace can show you how it works," Cooper said. "As for the hearts, that was all I had. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go."

"Do what?" Alia asked.

"Actor stuff, as you would say. See you later." He left the room once again, leaving Jace, Riele, and Alia in there.

"So Jace," Alia said "teach me the stuff."

He still glared at her and walked towards her. "It's quite simple, actually. You see the thingy that adjusts the time? If you press on that, it activates the laser. If you turn it, the laser will go between stun, kill, and injure."

"What's the purpose of the numbers then?"

He smiled a little bit. "To tell time. Duh! Now you're the dumb one."

"Well maybe I should test this watch out on you." And on the injure setting, she shot Jace with a laser.

"Hey! Well, two can play at this game." And he takes his watch and shoots a laser at Alia, who moves out of the way in time.

"Someone can't aim properly, can he?" And she shot another laser at him.

"I can aim!" He shot another one at her but she dodged it once more. Soon, it broke out into a laser fight, with lasers flying everywhere and Jace and Alia laughing.

Things ended quickly when a laser hit Riele in the arm. "Ow! Both of you stop it right now." And that was the end of the laser fight. "Anyways Li, the watch actually tells time and adjusts itself to the time zone you're in."

"How does it do that?" She asked.

"How does it do everything else?" She replied back.

"Good point." Alia said.

"Anyways Li," Jace started "you see this crack between the dial and the band of the watch? You can open it from that small crack, where you'll see this small touch screen and will be able to contact me, Cooper, or one of the Man Caves. Then, if the call follows through, a hologram like in the show will appear above your wrist."

"Cool," Alia muttered. She checked the time on her watch; five to ten. "I'd better leave soon if I want to sew the outfit tonight."

"Are you going to teleport back home?" Riele asked excitedly.

"I don't think I can. I've got to carry all that fabric across the whole distance and I'm too exhausted to travel that far. Do you think I can use that tunnel system that Schwoz-er-Michael invented? By the way, where is he?

"Sure Li. And actors are busy people Li. Very busy people. Come with me. I'll take you to the right tunnel."

"No!" Jace said a little too loudly. "I'll take her."

Riele gave him a look as to say Oh really? "Okay Jace, you can take her through the tunnels."

"Come on actor boy. I've got to get home soon."

"Right this way." Jace led Alia through a hidden door by a panel.

"Do all the Man Caves look like this?"

"Pretty much. They have the same setup as them too."

They came across a three way split with signs above them. One said West, another Mid West, the last East.

Jace led them through the East one. From there, two more pathways came. North or South. He took them through North, where many paths opened to with multiple signs above them. Pennsylvania was amongst them. Jace pulled Alia through the tunnel, where they approached the hidden doorway that was behind the panel.

"If we were going to a bigger state, we would have needed another split because of multiple branches, but lucky for you, Pennsylvania has one."

"Where in Pennsylvania is it?"

"Harrisburg, I think. Whatever the capital of it is."

"That's good. I might be able to get myself home by teleporting then."

They stepped through the door. "Out of curiosity, how did you get me to your home? I think I may have been too difficult to teleport with."

"Got that right. I got you back by shapeshifting into a bird and picking you up and traveling across the country like that. It took me a good couple of hours."

"So you're saying that I was hanging from your... Talons up a thousand feet in the air for a few hours."

"Yup."

"That thought makes my head spin."

"Afraid of heights?"

"No it's just.. You could have dropped me."

She looked taken aback. "Me? Drop you? Ha! You must really not trust me. You should, seeing as I saved your life twice. I asked you cause I'm afraid of heights sometimes."

He laughed a bit. "You, the great 'I have some cool freaky powers' girl are afraid of heights. And you said you turned into a bird and carried me across the country."

"Yeah. When I'm a bird, I fear that my concentration will slip and I will go tumbling to the ground. It's not easy to stay in a different form other that your own, you know."

"I wouldn't know."

"'Course you wouldn't, actor boy. Can I go now? I've got a lot of work to do."

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Occasionally. A good dip in the morning or a shower keeps me alert. Or a gallon of coffee. That's keeps me awake for a long time."

"You had glasses last time I saw you."

She pointed to her eyes. "Contacts. Welcome to the real world, Jace."

He rolled his eyes. "I'd better get used to it. After all, you are my... How would you put this... Fellow sidekick?"

"Let's just say we're friends, okay? Makes things simpler."

"Okay Li. We're friends."

"Good. Bye Jace."

"Bye Li. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll beep you." She said pointing to her watch.

"Right. Got to get used to that."

"Bye." With that she vanished into a cloud of mist with her fabric, leaving Jace to walk back himself.

Riele was waiting for him back at the Central CA Man Cave.

"What was that about? I thought you were just taking her through the tunnels."

"I did."

"What took you so long?"

"Just talking, Ri. Nothing else."

"You sure about that?" She said raising her eyebrows and smirking.

"Yes. I'm going to go do something."

"Do what?

"I don't know! Actor stuff."

"Really?" Riele said, still smiling. "That's the kind of response that Alia would expect you to say."

"Riele, do me a favor and SHUT UP! I think I've had enough for one day."

"Yes, I'm sure you did."

"Shut up!" And he walked to the elevator without saying bye.

"Boys and their girl problems." Riele said to herself as the elevator went up.

* * *

 **Was it okay? I would like some feedback in reviews saying what parts you liked and parts you didn't like etc. btw I wrote like half of this at 12 in the morning, so I know it's crappy. And a callout to twinsister07 for giving some constructive criticism to my story. Thanks to all my reviewers cause you are the fuel that keeps me going.**

 **I feel like there was something else to put in the authors note, but I can't think cause it's midnight, and I forget things very easily. This is one of my longer chapters, and don't expect anything longer, cause it's not going to be.**

 **Thanks to all the people who followed, favorites, reviewed, and even just viewed this, it means a lot to me.**

 **P.s. The authors note that I wrote at the end of the last chapter was stupid cause I was really tired when I wrote that.**


	6. Chapter 6: Costumes!

**A/N**

 **this is a crappy chapter. Sorry it took longer to update than the others. I didn't like writing this as much as I liked writing the others. This chapter was just meant to explain some things. Anyways, review, follow, and favorite!**

* * *

When Alia got home, it was 10:30. She looked at the fabric she had. Red, blue and silver. Riele had also given her pictures of Jace's costume from many angles, so she could see the exact tailoring.

Her sewing machine was in the basement, so Alia had to sneak downstairs. She was near the basement door when she heard voices coming from the living room. Hunter and Trevor were sleeping, but her parents were still awake. On the television was the news from events that occurred almost two hours ago. It seemed a lot longer to Alia than a few hours.

"We are unsure of who this girl is," says a reporter. "This is her first ever appearance and we're hoping to see her around again. She did some amazing things today, didn't she, Rowanne?"

"Yes she did," says the reporter known as Rowanne. "It is unknown how she came to be, and it seems like we may not know for a long time if we ever know at all."the

"That's right Rowanne. Here some footage of the scene that occurred at the Golden Gate not so long ago."

A video clip rolls. It started with Alia saying "Nyah, Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, you can't catch me!" And dodging all the bullets heading her way. Alia wasn't sure why she could dodge them so easily. Maybe it was because of a natural superhero reflex in her? She doesn't know.

Another clip was shown. Alia had made the first arrest and the police were coming behind her with the others. Did Alia have the authority to arrest them? Probably not. But she did anyways, and so far, there has been no objection.

As Alia opened the basement door, it made a squeaky sound. Her parents turned around, and Alia hid in a hallway.

"Did you hear that?" Mary asked Tom.

"I heard something, but I don't know what it is."

"Maybe it's the air conditioning."

"Maybe." And they went back to watching the news.

That was a close one, Alia thought. She descended into the basement, where the sewing machine was.

Alia spent 5 hours on the sewing machine, which was a long time. Usually, she could finish within two or three, but this job required a lot of work.

She looked at her uniform. First, she had to sew the under shirt out of a spandex material. She wasn't sure how Jace has his, but Alia made her shirt like one of those one piece leotards, but with buttons at the bottom. She did this because she wasn't the slimmest person in the world, and her shirts tended to sometimes make its way up and expose her back. She couldn't have that happening while fighting crime.

Next were the pants. Jace's were just so baggy, and hers needed to look more... feminine. Instead of some baggy pants, she sewed leggings with some stretchy red cotton. Those would allow to show some leg curves, which may or may not be good, since she was overweight. But they was going to have to deal with it.

The arm warmer things were simple. Red rubbery material with black cords in between and silver cord lining. She sewed those onto the shirt.

The vest. The vest made was what really made Jace look masculine, which wasn't what Alia was looking for. For one thing, she made the vest longer. It seemed a little smaller on Jace, which was the way it should be for him. The vest was tight enough to show the curves her her breast and hips.

Riele had given her a patch of the hurricane Captain Man symbol, and she sewed it onto the vest. Instead of a buckle to the straps, Alia made it connect right to the vest.

The gloves were black with patches of red on them. No changes there.

With the sturdier fabric, she made a mask with the colors similar to Kid Danger's, red with a silver lining.

From there, there were a few small touches, and the costume was finished.

While the sewing machine was on, she adjusted the clothes that Riele wanted to an approximate size.

It was 3 in the morning, and Alia was tired. She decided it a good idea to catch some sleep before contacting Jace or Cooper.

After putting the costume in the left corner of her closet, she crawled into her bed and slept.

Hunter came into Alia's room to wake her up at 10am.

"Li, wake up!" He said in his whiny toddler voice.

"Hunter, stop it. I'm trying to sleep."

"But Mommy's calling you!"

"I don't care."

"I'm telling."

"Go ahead."

He walked out of the room, and in the distance she heard, "Mommy, Alia's not waking up." Her mom said something indistinguishable and Alia heard footsteps getting louder.

It was Hunter. "Mommy said you have to wake up or else."

"Or else what?"

"She'll ground you." The one thing Alia could not have right now was being grounded because of her new job.

"Fine. Tell her I'm getting up." She got out of bed grabbed her glasses, and put a t shirt with capris.

Her mom was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really. I was... tossing and turning a lot. I wasn't comfortable."

"Uh huh. Well you'll be babysitting Hunter and Trevor today." Darn it, Alia thought. "Your father and I have to go to work. Make sure that you all have breakfast. And low on the carbs and fat for you."

"Got it mom. When will you be home?"

"I should be home by 5:30. Your dad will come late because of a meeting."

"Ok. Bye." Her mom walked out of the door. Hunter was running around the house screaming at the top of his lungs, while Trevor was on his iPad playing games.

"So guys, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles." Both of them said at the same time. She popped 4 waffles in the toaster for Trevor, and 2 for Hunter. Alia respected her mother's wishes by having a bowl of oatmeal.

Hunter was such a baby sometimes. He couldn't feed himself, so of course Alia was left to feed him. He had a thing where he had to play or watch his tablet while eating, and otherwise, he wouldn't eat.

He was watching some stupid show about some weird creatures. They looked so weird it was scary. And yet it was meant for preschoolers.

Once her brothers were settled in, she put some TV on for Hunter, and went upstairs to beep Jace.

She went into her flowery room and locked the door. Her watch was still on her, and she wasn't planning to ever take it off in case of emergencies.

Her fingers went to her right wrist, where the watch was. She lifted the dial, and there was the small touchscreen that she will use to contact Jace.

The screen gave three options: Captain Man, Kid Danger, or Man Cave. The man cave on went to all of them in the country, so whichever one someone was at, the communicator could be picked up from there.

Alia needed to beep Jace since she told him she would. She tapped Kid Danger and waited for someone to pick up. She waited for a moment and was about to close it when a hologram of Jace in a room showed up. The room had some cleaning supplies in there.

"Li, what's wrong?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Why do you have to assume something's wrong? I just beeped you."

"No, you didn't beep me. You beeped Kid Danger."

"You're the same person."

"Yeah, but there's something called a phone."

"I have an iPad."

"Same thing."

"Not really."

"Just shut up. Say what you want to say, and make it quick."

"What's the rush? Anyways, I finished the costume. When do you want me to stop by?"

"Riele, Cooper, and I will meet you at the Harrisburg cave at 5."

"Your time or my time? Cause in my time I won't be able to. I'm babysitting my brothers."

"What time for you will work?"

"My time 10 will work."

"Ok good. We'll meet you there." A bell was heard in the distance from Jace's side.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at school. It's 8 in the morning here."

"And where are you hiding?"

"In the janitor's closet."

"Really Jace? That's the most clichéd hiding spot ever."

"Sorry, I didn't have anything better."

"You should go. Don't want you to be late."

"I already am," he mumbled. "Bye."

"Bye." And I closed the watch.

There was some screaming downstairs. Probably Trevor fighting with Hunter again. How anyone could pick a fight with the nicest 4 year old ever, she doesn't know, but knowing Trevor, anything was possible.

The rest of the day passed with boredom and scolding her brothers. When it was quarter to 10, Alia excused herself by saying she needed to sleep. Her parents were getting a bit suspicious, but they were starting to think maybe it was teenager hormones.

Alia went into her room and locked the door. She grabbed the costume along with the outfit she tailored for Riele. Maybe it would be better to put contacts in, so she put a pair on, but kept her glasses in a bag with her just in case. She had some time, so she decided to fly to the cave by shifting into a bird.

The PA man cave was under a small antique store. She shifted back behind a dump truck. An old lady in a wheelchair saw her come out from behind it, and she tried to tell her helper something, but the helper just shook his head with a wistful smile on his face.

The sign said closed, but Alia walked in the unlocked door anyways. The cashier who was probably not just a cashier looked up from his magazine. "I'm sorry, but we're closed, and we have been closed for almost an hour now."

"Hi," Alia said in her sweet persuasive voice that she hardly ever used. "I need to go downstairs."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry. There is no downstairs."

Alia leaned forward near the cashier. "There are some people down there who need to see me, if you know what I mean."

He blinked. "No, I don't know what you mean."

Then, a ding is heard and from behind a curtain, Cooper, Riele, and Jace walk out.

"There you are!" Riele exclaimed. "We were wondering what was taking you so long."

"Part of it may have to do with your cashier, who wasn't letting me down."

Cooper looked at the cashier. "Jamie, you were supposed to let her down."

"I don't know her!" He protested.

"I guess I have to send a message out to all of my cashiers, or should I say, security guards."

"Yeah you do," Alia said. "I don't want something like his happening again."

"I said i was sorry!"

"Actually, no you didn't." Jace noted.

"I meant to! Who is this girl, anyways?"

"She's my friend." Jace said.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking Cooper." Jamie said.

"She's my new sidekick." Cooper answered.

"You replaced Jace?"

"No, I just needed another one. She was of great use last night."

He nodded, knowing the news that spread all over the world last night. He turned to Alia. "What's your name?"

"Alia, but you can call me Li. And now, I guess, I'm Girl Danger."

"I see."

Cooper turned to Alia. "Did you sew the costume."

"Yeah I did." She turned to Riele. "I also got your outfit shrunken down to your size. Or at least an approximation. I had to guess. I can fix it once you've tried it on."

She smiled. "Thanks Li!"

"Anytime."

"Let's head downstairs. Jamie, you can go home, just lock up."

"Ok Cooper. Bye everyone!"

"Bye Jamie." Everyone in the room said.

Behind the curtain was a small hallway with many doors. "What are all the doors for?" Alia asked.

It was Jace who answered. "If anyone ever tracks us here, they have to go through all these doors to find the right one. Just remember, the elevator is the 4th on to the left in all the stores."

"Thanks Jace." Everyone got in the elevator together, but unlike the one in Henry Danger, this one went down normally.

When they were down, Alia was greeted by someone else, a person she knows as Schwoz, but is really Michael Cohen.

"Hello." Michael said. "You must be Alia."

"At least someone knows my name." She said referring to Jamie.

"So Li," Cooper said. "Show us."

She pulled out the costume from her tote bag. "Here it is."

"Did you try it on yet."

"Um no."

"Well try it on then! Riele will take you the to the bathroom."

Alia took her bag and Riele went with her. "Riele, you can try on your outfit if you'd like. It may take me a while."

"Sure thing Li."

Alia spent 5 minutes putting on the whole thing. It fit just right, like she thought it would. When she got out, Riele was waiting for her in her new outfit.

"Nice, Riele. It looks good on you."

"Thanks again, Alia. You got the size perfectly. Now let's show the boys your new costume."

"Does it look okay?"

"Looks fine to me. Don't listen to what boys say on clothes. It's never true."

Alia laughed. "You got that right. I have two brothers. I'm so glad I'm getting a sister."

"You should be. Girls care much more about other girls. Now let's go."

Jace's jaw dropped open when he saw Alia. "Wow. I mean, cool."

Cooper grinned. "Nice, Alia. Or should I say, Girl Danger." And he winked.

"Uh, yeah. It took an awful long time to get on though."

Jace pulled out a tube. "That's why you need these." The tube was full of blue and red gumballs.

"How does it even work."

"I have my ways," says Michael. "Now, is that the hair style you would like to have while being Girl Danger?"

"No. I would like my hair to be pulled up. Can't have hair flying in my face. With a headband. My bangs are so annoying sometimes."

"Okay. Do you mind adjusting that right now?"

"No I don't," she said. She pulled a hair tie from of her wrist and tied it in a high ponytail. She slid a silver headband that she happen to have over her head.

"Riele, how does it look?"

"Good."

"Wait," Jace said, "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Cause you're a boy, dumbo. You have no opinion in clothes or hair."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is," Alia and Riele said at the same time.

Alia turned to Michael. "I'm good."

"Okay." He pulled out a red gumball from a tube. "Chew this and blow it."

Alia put the gumball in her mouth. "Yum. Cherry flavored."

Jace smiled. "I know! The blue one is blue raspberry."

"Cool!" She blew a bubble, but nothing happened.

"Okay, Alia. Now go change back into your clothes."

"If you say so."

Alia out her t shirt and capris back on and put her glasses on. She let her hair back out into its wavy natural self.

She noticed Jace staring at her weirdly when she came back.

"Alia, I didn't know you wore glasses." Cooper said.

"Yeah, I'm nearsighted. I wear my glasses most of the time, but I bought myself some contacts so my parents don't figure out my identity. You see, I bought them without permission."

"Oh, okay."

Michael looked back at Alia. "Now to test it." He took out another red gumball. "Chew this again."

This time, when Alia blew a bubble, the bubble popped to reveal Alia in her costume, with her contacts in and hair up and everything.

"Cool." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Now," Michael said, "Chew and blow the blue one to change back into what you were wearing before.

She chewed and blowed the blue one, and it did taste like blue raspberry like Jace said it would. Her clothes changed back into the ones she was wearing before. "What if I run out of gumballs?" She asked Michael.

"You won't. The tube refills itself."

"Okay then. What do I do now?"

Jace spoke up. "Cooper, can we take Alia on patrol tonight? It's one thing she's done before."

"Sure. Let's get the Man-Copter started."

Alia's face paled. "Did you say helicopter?"

"No I said Man-Copter."

"Same thing."

Jace remembered Alia's fear of heights. "Uh, Cooper? Alia's afraid of heights."

"Really?" He asked Alia.

"Yeah. It's where I'm weakest."

"Okay. How about we take the van?"

"Sounds better."

"Okay, let's go."

"Riele," Cooper said, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Yes please." She walked over to a large wheel that you would see on game shows. Each little part had the name of a city on it. There had to be at least 200 on there.

Riele spun the wheel and it kept spinning until it finally stopped. Salem, Oregon.

Jace sighed a breath of relief. "Good. For a moment I thought we were going to go to New York again."

"Yeah, that was bad," Cooper said. "Now let's get going through tunnels. Hopefully we'll have a quiet night. Now chew and blow." The three of them blew a bubble with a red gumball and exited through the secret door to the tunnels.

"Bye," Riele said to the three of them as the door shut behind them.


	7. Chapter 7: Idiot Men

Alia woke up remembering everything that had happened the night before. She was traveling across Salem and the area around it for about 2 hours. Nothing exciting happened; the least boring thing that happened was helping a man out of his car that was on fire. Boring!

She got home late; about 1 in the morning, giving her adequate time to sleep. The next couple of days went the same, just patrolling some small cities and doing small things, like helping the old lady cross the street.

Alia first made her public debut a week after she got her job. She was babysitting her brothers and it was around midday.

Hunter was playing with water all around the house and spilling it everywhere. Alia could deal with that later when he was done.

Trevor, as always, was playing on his iPad, which was what he did all day. Everyone in the family was surprised that he doesn't have glasses as of yet. Soon, Alia keeps telling him.

At the time, Alia was sitting down, reading one of her favorite books, The Lightning Thief, by Rick Riordan. She could feel a connection to Percy, who had some water powers like her.

In her book, Percy was just realizing who he was when Alia's watch beeped. Three times. Thinking back to her knowledge of Henry Danger, she remembered three beeps means big time emergency. Uh oh, she thought.

Trevor looked up when he heard the beep, but after a moment he focused his eyes back on the screen. Hunter was playing nearby and ran up to Alia. "What's that, Li?"

Her head was beaded with sweat. "Uh... Hunter, how about you go back to playing with your water."

He shrugged. "Okay Li." And he began to fill up cups and empty them on the floor again.

Alia darted into the office, where no one but her dad was allowed to go. But this was an emergency, so rules had to be broken.

The watch had a pattern of vibrations on her wrist, heavy vibration, light vibration, heavy vibration. Probably meant nothing.

She lifted the dial and a hologram of Cooper, not Captain Man, showed up.

"What's up Coop," Alia asked.

He scowled. "Don't call me 'Coop'. There's a major emergency at the Mall of America."

"What's the emergency?"

"Robbers. Thieves. With guns."

"Oh. I thought that they ran out of lotions at Bath and Body Works."

He frowned again. "Now's not the time to joke around, Alia. Meet me in the St. Paul Man Cave ASAP."

"But I'm babysitting my brothers!"

"Li, you have to put your job in front of everything else. That was part of the deal."

"You never said that."

"Yes I did. Come quickly."

"I'll try," she said hesitantly. "One more thing. Is the watch supposed to vibrate?"

"Yeah it's supposed to. Heavy light heavy is me, heavy light light is a man cave, and heavy heavy heavy is Jace. Got it?"

"Got it. See you soon," and when the hologram disappeared, she mumbled "hopefully."

Now to get rid of her brothers.

There were two options: insane, or psychopath.

Psychopath was locking them in the cold basement and telling them to shut up or else she'll take away the things that they valued most, which were the tablet and iPad. And make them promise to not tell.

Insane was not much better. She stunned them until she came back and hoped that the job took her less than two hours. Otherwise, she'll be in court for child abuse.

She decided to go with insane. She simply set her watch to stun, zapped them, and hoped that they wouldn't wake up soon. The stun would only last a few minutes, so she stunned them a couple of times for extra measures. And it should last longer since they're smaller than adults.

She felt kind of bad doing that to them, but if she was going to be a superhero, she should get rid of any soft spot she had for anyone.

The water was all over the house, and while her brothers were unconscious, she used her water abilities to extract all of it and move it to the sink. No more water. Now to answer her call.

Alia teleported behind that same dumpster that she did yesterday by the antique store.

She walked right in. "Hi Jamie!" She said with a smile.

"Hi Alia. Cooper wants you in St Paul."

"Yeah I heard." She said. "Tell him I'll be right down."

She walked behind the curtain and went down the elevator. For the first time, she found a man cave quiet, but that was because they were all in Minnesota.

Opening the secret door, she walks inside to enter the tunnel system. Thinking back to her fourth grade geography course, she made her ways through the tunnel.

"Hmm," she said to herself, "Minnesota comes under mid-west, doesn't it?" She walked through that, then through north. One of many choices were Minnesota. Unlike the Pennsylvania one, when she walked through the tunnel, it gave two options, St. Paul and a place names Moorhead. She went through St. Paul and slid open the door.

"There you are!" Jace exclaimed, already in his Kid Danger uniform.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to deal with my brothers."

Cooper came out from behind a corner, also in his uniform. "What did you do to them anyways?"

Alia looked at the ground. "I stunned them."

Cooper and Jace's faces were masked with horror. "What?" Jace exclaimed.

"I had to." She said, still looking at the ground. "Cooper said I should put my job before anything else."

"I didn't say to stun your brothers though!" He said. "Come on, let's go. Hope we get this done before you end up in court."

"Hey, at least I didn't lock them in the basement." Both Jace and Cooper glared at her. "Sorry." She took out her bubblegum and popped a red one out and into her mouth. "Where's Riele?" She said chewing her gum.

"Right here." A voice said behind her. Riele was sitting by a computer with Michael. How did she miss her before? "Cooper, you should really get going now. One guy is wrestling with a store manager." She said pointing to the screen.

"Right. You'll be keeping it touch?"

"Yup," Riele said, pointing to the monitor and the microphone.

"Good." Cooper said. Then, to Jace and Alia, "Get in the copter."

"Too slow," Alia said. "I might be able to get all of us there by teleporting. Emphasis on might."

"How reliable is it?" Jace asked

"I'm saying there's a 50% chance I'll get us in the mall, and the other half is that we'll be within 5 mile radius of it. Both ways, I'll be mentally exhausted and will probably be only to fight hand to hand, not with any of my powers." She blew her bubble and transformed into her costume as Girl Danger. "That's better," she said looking down at herself.

"It's too risky." Jace said.

"It's a risk we have to take, kid." Cooper said to Jace. He turned to Alia. "Let's do this."

"Okay. Both of you hold my hands." Cooper put his hand in Alia's and Jace did too. When Jace put his hand in, he squeezed her hand the slightest bit, and made Alia think that maybe it wasn't an accident, but before she had time to think about it, she took the three of them to the mall.

Or at least, close to the mall.

She ended up a quarter of a mile away from the entrance of the mall. "I was close," she said catching her breath.

"Close enough for me, Girl Danger. Get moving." Said Captain Man. And he broke out into a sprint to the mall. Kid Danger followed after him.

Alia, or Girl Danger now, groaned. She was horrible in gym class, and it was the only subject she got a B on her report card. She tried following after them and was so slow, that she was halfway there while the boys had already made it.

There was a crowd of police cards outside of the mall along with camera crews from news stations. The police were doing their best to hold back the reporters and everyone else.

Captain Man and Kid Danger weren't in sight. Girl Danger was trying to get past through a hole in security, but an officer saw her.

"Stop!" He shouted "Stop in the name of the law!"

Girl Danger out her hands up in the air as if to surrender, and mentally, she was thinking Someone please help me. The police officer came over to inspect her for weapons.

"I'm not the bad guy!" She pleaded. "I'm trying to help."

The officer didn't seemed convinced by this. "Uh huh. That's what they all say."

Girl Danger was thinking maybe she could manage enough power to cause a plant to wrap around the officer's ankles and get him off of her, but that would cause the other officers to come running.

When all hope was to be given up, Captain Man saves the day. "Girl Danger!" He cried out, and shoved through police officers to get to her. "There you are." He looked at the police officer next to his sidekick, whose hands were in the air. "Oh." He said blankly.

In the midst of it all, Kid Danger appears behind Captain Man. "Oh." He said after seeing the situation.

Captain Man looks at the officer. "She's with me," he says. Then he smiles for a camera. There were a ton of those, taking pictures and footage of Captain Man, Kid Danger, and this new girl. "She's my other sidekick, Girl Danger." Some muffled banging is heard from in the mall. "Gotta blast." And he runs away dragging Girl Danger and Kid Danger with him.

When there were no more police officers around, Captain Man glared at Girl Danger. "Where were you?" He said in gritted teeth.

"I'll explain later. Look." She pointed to a guy with a gun and a ski mask in a jeweler.

Kid Danger laughed. "Clichéd robbery. We're all about the original, aren't we?"

"It's better the original then something we're not used to." Captain Man says.

"True." Kid Danger says.

Girl Danger stands up on a nearby bench. "Hey!" She said loudly.

Captain Man looked at Girl Danger. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?.

The robber turned around with his gun. "Yeah you," Girl Danger said. His finger was on the trigger. "Whoa, hold on. You don't want to do that." Captain Man and Kid Danger left her side.

"I do and I will. You have thirty seconds to get out before the trigger is pulled on you."

"Hmm? Yeah, that isn't going to work." This was because as she was distracting him, Kid Danger and Captain Man were sneaking up behind him, and just as she said that, they sprang out and knocked the gun out of his hands.

Girl Danger grinned. "Told you it wasn't going to work." Captain Man pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

The guy in the mask glared at her. "You little bitch." He growled.

"Mind your language." Kid Danger said to him. "That 'bitch' is my..." Captain Man and Girl Danger looked at him. "She's my friend. And my fellow partner in crime fighting."

"That doesn't change anything. She's still a bitch." The man said.

"I got this." Girl Danger said. And she pulled out a bandana she happen to have in her belt and gagged him with it. "That's for calling me a bitch." She said.

The man tried to say something, but the gag took care of it.

Kid Danger looked at Girl Danger. "Nice. Let's go get the rest. Captain Man where's the next one?"

"Riele says at Build a Bear workshop."

"Why would anyone rob that place?" Girl Danger asked. "Stuffed animals are creepy."

"Don't know." Kid Danger said. "Maybe the guy's lonely."

"Maybe." Girl Danger said. "Let's go."

It turns out the guy was not lonely. He wasn't even a robber. He was probably a psychopath. He was running around the store tearing everything apart; the clothes, animals, and was eating the stuffing. The last one reassured everyone that he was crazy.

"Hey you!" Kid Danger said. "Spit out the stuffing."

Girl Danger turned to Kid Danger. "That sounded so weird."

"Yeah it did." He looked back at the weird guy, who had stuffing all over his face. "Spit it out," he told him like he was telling a dog to sit. He spit it out. "Good." Kid Danger said. "Why were you doing this?"

The response was a mumble jumble of quick speaking in words that were probably not English. "Excuse you?" Kid Danger said.

"Wait," Captain Man said. "I took Spanish in high school. This sounds vaguely like Spanish, but not quite."

"Maybe Portuguese?" Girl Danger suggested.

"Maybe." Captain Man said.

Captain Man started talking in Spanish, and Girl Danger only caught a few words that she knew from her seventh grade IWL class. Kid Danger could understand a few words too from two years of Spanish in high school.

The man nodded. It was weird he wasn't carrying any weapon. Girl Danger just wished all the criminals were as easy as this guy.

Captain Man turned to his sidekicks. "The guy speaks Portuguese." He confirmed.

Girl Danger glared at him. "So what? Arrest him."

"Oh yeah." And he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and got this one as well. He puts his hand to his ear for a moment. "Next one is at Macy's. And it's not just one, it's a whole group of them, according to Riele."

Kid Danger groaned. "You're saying it's not going to be as easy as this guy. Ugh."

"Right with you, kid." Girl Danger said.

At least the Macy robbers didn't speak a foreign language.

The lot of them were fairly dumb, but all had weapons, so being physical won't work.

That left trickery and diplomacy.

Captain Man started it off. He walked to the cash register where the group members were grabbing money.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kid Danger and Girl Danger were hiding behind a rack in maternity wear.

"I do not like this at all." Kid Danger said pushing a bra out of his face.

Girl Danger laughed. "Would you rather get trashed by those goons?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Bangs were heard from near the cash register. The members with guns were shooting at Captain Man chest. The bullets weren't making a scratch in his indestructible body, but they kept shooting.

When they finally realized that he was indestructible, their ammunition was all out.

"Ha!" He said to the men, who were frowning and checking their pockets for any more bullets. "I'm indestructible, you morons. Now, get away from the cash register and out your hands in the air." A few were actually obedient and did as he said. The smarter ones looked at them and face palmed.

"Those guys are idiots," one of them said.

"They are." Captain Man agreed. "But they are doing the right thing. Why don't you guys do the same?"

One guy scoffed. "Yeah right," he said.

"If you don't want to cooperate, we'll fight."

"Bring it on old man," the same guy said. "One of you against 10 of us."

"Is it?" Captain Man said with a smile on his face.

Behind the rack, Girl Danger said to Kid Danger, "That's our cue." They came out from behind the rack, and Kid Danger happily did so.

The man raised an eyebrow. "I knew about the boy, but what's with the pretty girl?"

Girl Danger looked at him with horror on her face and Kid Danger instinctively went closer to her, which made her feel a little bit uncomfortable.

Captain Man didn't look so pleased either. "She's my other sidekick."

He grinned. "Fight the boys," he told his fellow thieves. "Avoid hurting the girl. I want her for myself."

Girl Danger's face was full of rage. "I'm no one's, and you aren't going to hurt anyone."

She charged at them with no weapon. Only when a few seconds passed when she realized that this was dumb. She still had the element of surprise, and punched the man who wanted to be with her in the face.

He wasn't expecting a girl to hit him like that, so Girl Danger took the opportunity to twist his arms and put them behind his back. In her belt was a pair of handcuffs, and she pulled those out and shackled him.

"Do you like me now?" She growled in his ear.

He laughed. "Someday, little princess."

"I am not your princess." She threw him to the ground. He was squirming on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Who's next?" She asked. No one spoke up. "I'm going to say this again. Get away from the cash register and put your hands in the air."

They did as they were told. "Good." She said. "No one else is getting hurt. Captain Man?" And she motioned for him to take care of these guys.

Soon after all of them had handcuffs, the police came and took care of them.

"Any others?" Girl Danger asked Captain Man.

"Nope. We're all good. Let's get out of here."

* * *

 **Sorry it took sooooo long to upload this. I was out of town for a couple of days too, so couldn't get to write.**

 **Another reason is that I was originally going to make this chapter and the next one big chapter, but it started getting way too long. Otherwise I would have updated it a few days ago.**

 **Also, callout to trustme93 for being helpful with some pointers in my writing. Check out her HD fanfic if you haven't already.**

 **Remember to review, follow, and favorite. If you have any questions or just want to talk, feel free to PM me.**

 **Love to all you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sidekick Bonding

They walked out of the mall, and a crowd of people were outside and started clapping.

"What's going on?" Girl Danger asked.

"What happens at the end of every big mission," Kid Danger replied. "Some pictures, autographs, interviews, etcetera."

She groaned. "I'm not good with people."

Kid Danger smiled. "You're going to learn to be."

A CNN reporter headed their way. "We're here with Captain Man, Kid Danger, and some other girl at Mall of America, where this trio just defeated a group of criminals ransacking the store. We're not interested in how you did it, we want to know who this girl is." She said gesturing to Girl Danger.

Captain Man stepped forward. "Hello America!" He said to the camera. "As you may see, Kid Danger and I are here at Mall of America., getting rid of some dangerous people. You also see this girl over here. You may or may not recognize her as the girl on the Golden Gate a week ago. She has taken the position of a sidekick to me, and that's why her clothes look like Kid Danger's because she is essentially the girl version of Kid Danger, I'll call her Girl Danger."

"Interesting," the reporter said. She turned to Girl Danger. "So, Girl Danger, you didn't tell us your name on the bridge last week, but now you're going by Girl Danger?"

"You got that right. I've found the experience so far to be quite enjoyable. It's great work with my childhood heroes."

"Oh, so you were big fans of them?"

"Oh yes. Up until I was 9, I had large posters of Captain Man in my room. I had even painting my walls red and blue with acrylic paints." The reporter laughed.

"You didn't tell me this!" Captain Man said.

Girl Danger shrugged. "It wasn't important." She turned back to the reporter. "Anyways, then we moved, and Kid Danger joined Captain Man. My parents said I couldn't 'trash' my room like I did to my other one, so I settled for trying to be like them. Since then, I've tried to help people as much as I could."

"So you're saying that you've been fighting crime since you were about 10?"

Girl Danger thought about it for a moment. "Not really. Just patrolling small cities."

Kid Danger snickered behind her. The reporter turned to him. "So, Kid Danger, how do you feel about this girl being your fellow sidekick?"

"At first, I was a bit hesitant about the idea, maybe even jealous of her, but I realized she's a cool girl to hang with." Girl Danger smiled next to him.

"Interesting," the reporter said. "How much older than her are you? I mean, she looks younger than you so I'm guessing that she is."

"I...um..." He stuttered.

"I got you pal." Girl Danger said slapping his back, even though he was so much taller than her. "I'm 13, almost 14, and Kid Danger here is what, 16? So that makes him 2 and a half, 3 years older than me."

At her saying this, the reporter had a mischievous grin on her face. "Have either of you ever dated anyone?"

"Okay," Captain Man interjected, "Let's not go too far with this." Kid Danger and Girl Danger have him a thankful look. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go." He dragged the two of them out of the large crowd. Soon the crowd subsided and everyone headed back to minding their own business.

"Girl Danger, can you take us back?"

She shook her head. "No. Remember what I told you before we left? As of right now, I can probably get myself back, but not you two."

"We probably should have thought this through," Captain Man said.

"Yeah," said Kid Danger. "I'll text Riele to come pick us up." He picked up his phone, which was an iPhone 6. The case was red, blue, and silver stripes with little lines that make the stripes.

"Nice case." Girl Danger said to him.

"Thanks, I made it myself." He said proudly.

She raised her eyebrows. "You actually did something for yourself? What's it made out of?"

He frowned. "For the record, I can do things myself. And I made it with a 3D pen."

She looked at him in awe. "You have one of those?"

"Yeah I do. I'll show you someday."

His phone dinged and vibrated. "Ri says she'll be here in a bit." He announced.

"Good. Now we wait." Captain Man said.

The three of them sat on a bench outside the mall.

After a few moments, Girl Danger couldn't stand it anymore. "If we're waiting, can I at least go shopping? There's a sale at Abercrombie, and they never have sales."

"No." Captain Man said sternly.

"Come on," Kid Danger said. "We need to have some time to ourselves too."

"We?" Girl Danger asked suspiciously.

"Well, yeah. We need some fellow sidekick bonding time." She looked at him weirdly, but didn't object.

Captain Man thought about it for a moment. "Fine, you can go."

"Yes!" Both of them said.

"Oh," Girl Danger said. "We should probably change back. It would look weird if Kid Danger and Girl Danger walked around the mall shopping."

"That would look weird," Kid Danger said. "Captain Man, you want to come with us?

"Nah, I'll wait here and change back behind a bush or something."

"If you say so," Girl Danger said. "But if Riele comes by and we aren't back , send her in."

He groaned. "Fine."

"Come on kid," Girl Danger said. "Let's go." They walked inside the mall together.

"Here's the plan," Girl Danger said to Kid Danger as they walked. "We walk around without attracting much attention, find a bathroom, change back. And destroy a camera or two."

"What's with the cameras?"

"So if anyone has to go over security footage for any reason, they won't see us change, so try to enter a bathroom and stall unnoticed if possible. Then pretend to fiddle with your watch and zap the camera with the laser. Change back, then come out. Got it? Or do you need be to explain it again?"

"I'm not an idiot."

"Good."

As they walked around looking for a bathroom, people around them kept staring and pointing.

"Just keep walking." Kid Danger said.

Surprisingly, it wasn't easy finding a bathroom in such a popular mall. When they finally see them ahead, a small girl stood in front of them.

She was young, maybe 6 or 7, and was the definition of adorable. She held out an empty page of a book in front of them. "Can I have your autograph?" She said in a cute way.

Kid Danger was totally suckered by her. "Aww, sure, but don't tell anyone else."

"I won't." She promised. She turned to Girl Danger with her book and pen.

"Am I already autograph worthy?" Girl Danger asked Kid Danger.

"Apparently so. Just sign it."

"But I didn't practice my signature yet!"

He sighed. "Just sign it Girl Danger with something other than your own handwriting."

"Okay, I'll try." She took the pen from her and signed the book.

"Now if you'll excuse Girl Danger and I," Kid Danger said. "We have to go."

She smiled. "Thanks! Bye!" She happily skipped away.

When she was gone, Girl Danger raised her eyebrows at Kid Danger. "I didn't know actors had any manners... or fell under the spells of cute little girls."

"Of course we have manners. We talk to people for a living. As for little children, you can never get enough of them."

She scoffed. "Once you meet my brothers, children aren't so cute anymore."

He smiled. "That's impossible. No brother of anyone's could be that bad... On second thought, if their your brothers, maybe it's true."

"Exactly. Wait, hey!" She said finally realizing what he said. She gave him a playful push.

"I'm just kidding. There are the bathrooms. Meet back here?"

"Sure." They both walked in separate directions to the bathrooms.

Girl Danger took a quick peak in the bathroom. There were a few people by the sinks and mirrors. If she walked in, they would see her going into the stall and would expect Girl Danger to come out.

It would be safer if she teleported into a stall, and that's what she did. Once she was in there, she pulled out the tube of gumballs from her belt. A blue one came rolling out and she put it in her mouth. She chewed and blowed and found herself back in her jeans and t shirt with a cross body bag on her.

Alia exited the stall and looked around to see if anyone was staring at her or the stall she came out of. Nope. She pulled a hair brush out of her bag and brushed her tangly hair. She pulled it into a low ponytail and her bangs were to the left side with a single strand drifting by her right chin.

Jace was waiting for her from outside the bathroom. He was wearing a red polo with jeans and his hair was a mess.

"Did you not have a hairbrush with you?" Alia asked Jace.

"No, I didn't. Why would I carry a hairbrush?"

"I do." Alia said pointing to her bag.

"That's because you're a girl."

"Jace, one thing you'll learn, is to NEVER stereotype me. Do I look like a sparkly pink fairy princess or a beauty diva to you?"

"No..."

"Then? Let's find a store directory."

"Okay." He muttered.

"How much money you have?" Alia asked Jace.

He looked in his wallet. "About 200. You?"

She fished out a bill from her bag. "50. It's good enough for me."

"Where did you get the money from?"

"It's my allowance for a month. I get 10 a week. You probably don't even know what it's like to do so many chores in one day."

"I used to do some chores before I started acting. Like cleaning my room, setting the table, and wiping the table."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

The two of them entered the store. They were having a 15% discount that day, which was so rare to see in one of their stores. It was a weekend, so it was full of teenagers. When Jace and Alia walked passed them, the girls looked at Jace with a dreamy look.

"They're staring at you." Alia muttered to Jace.

"I know. It's because I'm so good looking."

Alia rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go check out some shirts. You can do whatever you want."

"You treat me like I'm the younger one."

"Well, I am more responsible."

"No you aren't."

"Just go!"

Alia made her way into the shirts. Jace headed toward the jeans. After picking out a few shirts, Alia went into the hoodies where she saw Jace.

He was carrying a mountain of jeans.

"Do you really need all those?" Alia asked him, pointing to the mountain in front of him.

"Yes, I do."

"Come on, cut back on a few of them."

"Why should I?"

"Cause they're all the same."

"The same could be said about your shirts."

She rolled her eyes. "That's why a grabbed a few, not their whole stock."

"Fine." He said reluctantly. "I'll put some back." He grabbed a fourth of his pile and put them back on the shelf. "Happy?"

"It's for your sake, not mine."

"Whatever. Let's check out some hoodies."

They walked side by side in the the store, checking out hoodies and licking out ones they liked.

"Jace, what do you think about this one? Wait, don't answer that, I can't trust your opinion."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you're a boy."

He looked at her. "Really?"

"Yup."

"You're impossible."

"Thank you."

The two proceeded to the long line for checkout. The girls in front of them kept sneaking looks behind, then whispering to each other. When they looked at Alia, they're faces were full of loathe and disgust.

"Ugh, teenage girls." Alia complained.

Jace looked confused. "Aren't you a teenage girl."

"I am, but those stereotypical teenage girls that are ever so popular... They disgust me."

"Are you jealous?" He asked curiously.

"No, they're just so snobby, and all they talk about are how cute this boy is, or she's so ugly. Or..." She faltered after seeing the amused look on Jace's face.

"I see." He said. "You're not interested in this kind of stuff?"

"Nah, boys are too stupid."

"Well I'm not."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why is it that you're always trying to make me feel bad?

She shrugged. "It's how I talk to boys."

"Well, if we're going to be working together, we should get along more. Wasn't that the point of this trip?"

"No, it was to get some clothes before school starts."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." The cashier motioned for next person in checkout. "Ladies first?" Jace said.

Without saying anything, Alia went to the counter and paid for her clothes. $28.23 was her total.

Jace went to the counter after her. The cashier gave him a second look when he put the jeans in front of him, but he shrugged it off and scanned all the clothes. His total was $79.36.

"I still don't understand why you got so many jeans."

"Li, worry about yourself. Should we go back now?"

"No," she said firmly. "I need to get hand sanitizers from Bath and Body Works. Go wherever you want to go."

"I'm staying with you." He said just as firmly.

"Why is that?"

"You have to stay safe."

Alia stared at him long and hard. "I saved your life. Twice. And you're trying to protect me?"

"Yeah." He said a bit unsurely. "Plus, I don't have anywhere else to go."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I don't know. I'm weird."

"I am too. Now let's go."

As they were walking, Jace's phone buzzed in his pocket. He picked it up and texting something back to the person who texted him.

When they got to Bath and Body Works, Riele was waiting for them there.

"Riele!" Alia called out to her as if they were best friends for their whole life. "I needed some company so badly."

"Hey!" Jace called out. "I was there."

Alia completely ignored him. Riele smiled. "It's a good thing I'm here. No one can survive more than 10 minutes with Jace without slapping themselves."

"True, but I survived 20."

"You're a tough girl then." The two of them laughed, completely forgetting Jace was next to them.

"You wanna check out some hand sanitizers and lotions? I need help choosing scents. And I need someone to make sure I'm not going overboard with it."

"Sure." Riele said, walking in with her.

"What about me!" Jace called out.

"Uh, why don't you go find a food court." Alia said to him distracted.

"Fine." And he stormed away.

"Li, what did you do to him that made him so angry?"

"Nothing." She said, but though it wasn't the full truth, it wasn't a lie either. "Come on, let's buy some nicely scented stuff."

After buying some hand sanitizer, body sprays, and lotion, Riele and Alia met Jace at a food court, where they had some food.

"What took you guys so long!" Jace asked them.

Riele and Alia looked at each other. "It's not easy limiting yourself to a few scents." Alia said.

"True," Riele followed.

"Whatever." Jace said. "Let's get some food and go. Cooper's waiting for us."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about him." Alia said.

The Jace and Riele got a cheeseburger, while Alia got a salad. "What?" she said after they gave her a weird look. "I've got to lose weight you know."

Cooper was sitting on the bench with his phone when Alia, Jace, and Riele came back. He looked up then looked at his watch. "It took you over an hour in there!" He said to mostly Jace and Alia.

"It was all Alia." Jace blamed. "She and Riele spent forever in Bath and Body Works."

He turned to Alia, furious. "Alia, what if your brothers woke up?"

She hadn't thought about them. "Oh shit. I've gotta get back. Fast. I think I'm going to have to teleport home."

"Your energy is restored?" Cooper asked.

"I think I can get myself back. Gotta go." She ducked behind a car and vanished.

She reappears in her room, which was locked from the outside. There were voices coming from downstairs. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath.

She walked downstairs and found Trevor and Hunter doing what they were doing before she left.

"Where were you Alia?" Trevor asked.

"I..uh..was in the bathroom."

"Okay." He said and went back to his game. He was awfully quiet right now, Alia thought.

Hunter was completely different. "Alia, there you are! I've been looking for you for hours!"

Her forehead was beaded with sweat. "Really? Was it really hours?"

"No," Trevor interrupted. "It was a few minutes. He was lying on the floor for a while, probably pretending to sleep, but then he got right back up. Then he started looking for you."

Alia sighed with relief. At least they weren't awake for long. "Okay, so I wasn't in the bathroom for that long."

"Uh huh." Trevor said, then resumed to his game.

Now she was to be careful when she was going out. But now she just wanted some rest. Luckily, her mom came home and Alia was relieved.

"Mom! I'm tired I'm going to go rest."

"Ally, you've been sleeping a lot. Is something wrong?"

"No," she said quickly. "I'm just a very tired person."

Her mom stared at her. "Uh huh." As Alia went upstairs to go rest, her mom muttered "Teenagers and their odd ways."

* * *

 **Hello everybody. It's me again. Small, crappy chapter, but it'll** **have to do for now.**

 **i literally spent forever trying to fix the dialogue to make it not sound weird, but after a while I was like, you know what, screw this.**

 **at this point, I really want to change the point of view, but I'm not allowed to. Am I? Review or PM me to advise.**

 **I love reviews. Reviews are amazing. You should review this story. That sounds weird. Forget I said anything...**

 **thanks to the people who review, follow, and favorite. I hope to see more people do that.**

 **To the guest reviewers- I see you. Don't think that just because you're not registered with fanfiction means that I don't care about your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9: Photo Shoot

School was starting in a couple of days for Alia.

Day and night she was thinking about her final year in middle schools she hoped her teachers would be nice... Unlike last year's. Her teachers last year despised her. Every little mistake she made would cause them to yell so loud, they could be heard from Mars.

8th grade had three sets of four teachers, who each taught their own subject. She had set Omega. All of her friends except for two had Alpha and Upsilon.

The one thing she was dreading was the possibility of having some really annoying or dumb people in her classes. The dumb ones were less likely, since she took all honors classes, but the annoying ones are almost always there. She didn't get along with boys in general, but some just made her want to kill them.

As she was walking through the tunnel system, all she could think about was school.

Cooper greeted her when she walked into the Missoula Man-Cave in East Montana. He had beeped her to come there as soon as possible.

"Hey Li." Cooper said.

"Hey. What's the situation?" she asked.

"It's not exactly an situation. The other day after the mall incident, I thought 'We need some new pictures to put on our merchandise'. You know, since you came along. We're going to take some pictures of the three of us. And a lot of pictures of you by yourself."

Alia groaned. "Ugh, I hate pictures."

"You hate everything don't you. Once Jace gets here, we'll go take our pictures."

"One question." Cooper nodded. "Why Montana?"

Cooper laughed. "Why not Montana? It's sparsely populated with low crime levels. It'll be fine."

She shrugged. "If you say so."

Just came through the secret door. "Hey guys! Cooper, what's the situation?"

Cooper explained the photo session to Jace. He smiled and said "Great." The three of them blew bubbles with a red gumball.

Alia looked down at herself, checking out her costume making sure it looked okay. That's when she noticed her shoes.

On her feet she had shoes that may be fishing boots. How did she not notice them before?

"Ugh. I just realized how disgusting these boots are."

Cooper sighed. "Alia, these boots were meant for practicality, not design."

She frowned. "Well I'm not going anywhere with these boots on. I'm gonna change my shoes. I'll go get them."

"Alia, make it quick. I scheduled our appointment for 3:30, and we have to be there 10 minutes early."

"Quick is my middle name." She bolted through the secret door and down the tunnels. At Harrisburg, she teleported home, grabbed her shoes, and teleported back. She ran back through the tunnels and entered through the door, panting.

Jace looked down at his watch. "Two minutes." He announced.

Alia grinned. "Sweet. My gym teacher would be proud."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jace asked curiously.

"Remember at Mall of America when I teleported us a distance away from the mall?"

He nodded. "And we ran and lost you. Then we found you messing with a police officer."

She frowned. "I wasn't messing with him. He was messing with me. Anyways, another weakness of mine is that by body is not in great shape. I can't run an eighth of a mile without panting and stopping in between."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. The freak girl has another weakness."

"I'm not a freak."

Jace smiled. "You're a freak and everyone knows it."

"You're an idiot and everyone knows it." Cooper gave her a hard look after she said that. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "It's a habit."

"A bad one too." Cooper mumbled. "3:10. Do you want to miss the appointment? It's not easy to reschedule, you know."

"Right." Alia said. "Let me show you the shoes." From the shoe box she was carrying was a pair of black combat boots with silver buckles. She took off her disgusting fisherman's boots and slid on her combat boots. "How do they look?"

"They look great." he said honestly, but seemed to be holding back on his opinion.

Cooper on the other hand, didn't look very impressed. "As long as you can fight in them, you're good. Now let's go."

The three of them hopped into a van and drove to the photography studio. The drive wasn't very long; only a few minutes down a nearly empty road.

Captain Man and his two sidekicks walked in the building where a man was sitting in a desk, his eyes on the computer. He didn't seem to notice them enter, but when they walked up to the front desk, in an emotionless tone, he said, "Welcome to FotoStudio. Do you have an appointment?"

The trio looked at each other warily. "Yes," Captain Man said in a formal way. "3:30 appointment."

"Yeah." he said without looking up. "Can I have some form of identification?"

"Er." Captain Man opened his wallet and all of his ID's had Cooper Barnes written on it with a picture of him. "Is it okay if I don't show any identification?"

The guy at the desk finally looked up from his screen, looking at them weirdly until he said, "How do I know you aren't fakes." Captain Man face palmed and Kid Danger snickered. Girl Danger looked like she was going to whack the daylights out of him.

"Why would fakes dress up as us and have pictures taken?" Kid Danger asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Just provide a form of identification."

Suddenly Girl Danger came up with an idea. "Will you take some other form of identification besides an ID?"

"Maybe. It depends what it is."

Girl Danger smirked. she knocked over an open bottle of water sitting on the desk. "Oops." She said in an innocent way.

The water from the bottle spilled all over the guy's pants, leaving a dark stain. He looked furious and got up to yell at her. "You idiot? You got water all over my pants. I just got them dry cleaned!"

Girl Danger held up her hand to motion for him to wait. Then putting a fraction of her concentration on the water, she extracted it from the pants and put it back in the water bottle.

"There." She said to the wide eyed man. "That work for identification?"

He nodded weakly. "You may proceed to the waiting room."

"Thank you." She said.

The trio walked into the waiting room, which was a barren room with a couple of outdated magazines.

"Nice job Girl Danger." Captain Man said patting her on the back.

"Yeah, good job." Kid Danger shadows.

Then, a door opens and a young woman pops her head out. "3:30 appointment?"

"That's us." Captain Man said standing up. The woman widened her eyes and enthusiastically motioned for them to come in.

"Marcus didn't tell me I was taking pictures of Captain Man and his sidekicks!" She squealed. "You guys are my idols." She squeaked.

"Um.. thanks." Captain Man said hesitantly. "So are we taking pictures, or we talking about how great I am?"

"I believe we are talking about how great the three of us are." Kid Danger said.

The photographer took a deep breath. She seemed a lot more relaxed. "Okay." she said. "My name is Jen, and I'll be taking your pictures today."

"Hey Jen." Girl Danger said.

Jen lost it again. "You must be Girl Danger!" She reached out to grab her hand but Girl Danger instinctively pulled it back. "Sorry. I'm a little hyper."

"A little?" Kid Danger whispered in Girl Danger's ear, which made her smile.

Jen took another deep breath. "Let's get shooting. How about all three of you guys first."

She led the three of them in front of a white screen. "Okay. So let's keep Captain Man in the back since he's the tallest, followed by Kid Danger and Girl Danger."

They adjusted their positions what seemed like a million times to fit Jen's liking. Let the shooting begin.

...

Jen may be hyper, but she's a great photographer.

They spent some time doing various poses together. Then it came down to individuals. First Captain Man started the individual pictures and posed what seemed like amillion times until Jen had to tell him to stop.

Then, Kid Danger went, shooting a bunch of poses, but not as many as Captain Man did.

Finally, Girl Danger's turn was up and she spent the longest time of the three of them. Jen seemed to like her the most.

After all the pictures were done, Jen led them outside of the room where there was a computer.

"The fun part is over, so now we're going to talk prices. It was 100 dollars just for taking the pictures. Now, you can choose which ones to print and what size you want them."

"Can you just email them to us?" Captain Man asked.

"Sure. What's your email address?" Jen asked.

Captain Man gave her the fan mail email address.

"I'll send them to you." She said printing out a receipt. "Your total is $394.40. That's with me giving you a 10% discount for being superheroes and keeping the country safer."

Girl Danger gaped when she heard this number even after the discount, but Captain Man laughed. "It's okay. I'm paying for all of us."

After paying, the three of them walked out and drove back to the Man-Cave. "What are you going to do with the pictures, Cooper?" Alia asked.

"Well my Man-Cave in New York City? The store above it is a photo printing place, and that's where we sell most of our pictures. And we sell t-shirt companies our photos as long as we get some of the profit."

"So the money goes all to you? You get all that money even with your acting career?"

"Not really, Alia. It depends. For every picture that is sold in New York, 15% goes to the store. If it's a picture of all three of us 80% is divided between us, and the remaining 5% is for Riele and Michael. For individual pictures, the 15% still goes the store and the 5% to Riele and Michael, but you keep the rest.

Alia grinned. "Sweet. I'm gonna make some money."

"Not just some money," Jace said, "A lot of money."

"Nice." She checked the time on her watch. "I think I'm going to go home now. Back to dealing with my idiot brothers."

"Bye Li." Cooper said.

"See you later, Alia." Jace called out as she exited the room.

* * *

 **Hey guys. It's me again.**

 **Short, transitional chapter again. And a load of crap. I've got some good plans in the next five chapters or so. I don't know yet.**

 **I have the next chapter planned as being told in Alia's point of view. Why? Because I feel like it would be better if it was told in her POV.**

 **Also, I know i'm stereotyping a lot in this story. I did that because I hate stereotypes. I'm a Muslim, and everyone thinks Muslims are terrorists, and that isn't true.**

 **Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite. It means a lot to me. Thanks to all you guys who did.**

 **By the way, school starts on September 6th, so it the span between updates will be longer. I'm also working on a one-shot for Henry Danger. It's just something that popped up in my mind, so I was like, it won't hurt to write it. It should be up in a couple weeks or so because I don't spend much time on it.**

 **Anomaly90 out.**


	10. Chapter 10: School's for Nerds

Alia's POV

My alarm went off at 6:00am, and for a moment, I wondered why. Then it came to me. Today was the day I most anticipated. And most dreaded.

"Alia, are you awake?" I hear my mom call out.

"Yeah mom!" I shouted back. How could I not be awake? I was excited for my last first day of middle school.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My dark hair a tangled mess, eyes barely open, and white crust all around my mouth from drooling. Yeah, I drool in my sleep. So what?

So it is once again that I do my early morning routine. Shower was first on the list. A shower in the morning keeps me awake for a good 24 hours. From my cabinet, I brought out the Good Shampoo.

The Good Shampoo was a small bottle of shampoo that cost $25. Now you must be thinking that I just wasted $25 for an ordinary shampoo.

WRONG!

This was some miracle shampoo that would make the volume of my hair tenfold. And it smelled amazing too.

It's really rare to come across and expensive if you do find it. That's why I use it twice a month or on special occasions. No, that doesn't mean I don't shampoo; it means I use another one. I think this comes under special occasions.

After the refreshing cool water, I slipped on a bath robe and to my room. 6:15. Time to decide what to wear.

Sliding open the doors, I see all the available tops. I can't wear a t-shirt and shorts like everyone else does. That's because of my mom. My mom buys me all these formal-casual tops that she expects me to wear. I never get to wear t-shirts without going through her first. And shorts? That's not even an option. Apparently I'm "too fat for shorts" and "they reveal so much fat". Plus, my mom thinks that they're so short and revealing that they're practically underwear.

So I'm stuck wearing a white top with a navy blue cardigan and infinity scarf with jeggings underneath. In front of the mirror, I saw a much more mature face than a month ago. I'm tanner as well. Did I lose a few pounds as well?

My hair was still wet. I needed to dry it, so using my abilities, I dried my hair up. Then I brushed it. My shiny thick hair was the hair you would see in commercials. I just hoped my mom was inobservant enough to not notice my hair was dry.

Finishing touches time! I opened a drawer and pulled out something I hardly ever use -my make up kit.

Last time I used it was when race was recovering in my room. I usually don't wear makeup. It's one of those things that the popular, snooty girls are all about, and I didn't want to be like them. But today's the first day of school, and I want to make a good impression on my teachers. A little eyeshadow and lip balm won't hurt.

Do I dare do this? Yes I do. My write wrist had my whiz watch on it, but my left was free for any jewelry. I slid on a bracelet with blue and gold beads. I was at high risk of being harassed for "trying to be popular", but I think I'll manage. After all, I was harassed a lot when Robert was around.

The house was pretty quiet. My mom was the only other person awake, making breakfast and lunch for me, even though I am fully able to do that myself. As the school year progresses, my mom won't even wake up anymore.

Trevor still goes to elementary school, and is going to 4th grade. Since the elementary school starts an hour after middle, he wakes up later than me. Hunter is starting Pre-K, and it's his first time interacting with other kids his age (besides family). My mom was making waffles for me, but I told her not to and pulled a yogurt out of the fridge.

She didn't seem very bothered by it though. She started eating the waffles herself. Finishing her waffles, she said "Alia, go wake Trevor and Hunter. We've got to take pictures."

I groaned. I still despise having my picture taken. "But mom, I'm going to be late for the bus." I said.

"Too bad. I'll wake them up myself." She said.

"No, Mom, you shouldn't. You know, with your current situation, and all." Referring to her and the soon to be born baby.

"You're so nice, Alia. I don't get how anyone could argue with you, besides your brothers, of course."

Yeah right, Mom. I totally am not one to argue with others and fight them.

After going upstairs to fetch my brothers, I went back down and took inventory of my supplies. Pencils? Check. Pens? Check. Binders? Check. Folders? Check. I had basically everything that was necessary for the first day of school.

Once my brothers came down all changed and ready, my mom took pictures. I try my best to smile, but after the photo shoot, my muscles weren't working that easily anymore.

I glanced at the time at my watch. 6:50. "Gotta blast, Mom," I said, walking away.

She grabbed my by the shoulder. "Hold on. Where did that watch come from?"

"Erm..." I say looking down at my watch. "I bought it at the store."

"Which store? When did you—"

"Mom! I'm going to miss the bus!"

"Oh sorry. Bye sweetie," my mom said pulling me in to hug me, which was hard to do with a bulge in between us. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She is such the overprotective mom. "No, I'm not five. Bye."

It may have been me, but was I seeing tears coming to her eyes?

The bus stop is at the bottom of the hill in which our street is on. Last year, we had a total of 5 people at my bus stop, but two have them have moved on to high school now.

When I get there, two kids were already there. Their baby faces and shortness made me reason them to be sixth graders.

They were talking to each other, asking about homerooms and sixth grade stuff. I remember when I was in sixth grade. My friends and I were talking about it for days, and now that we're at the top of the school, it's sort of a relaxed thing. Former eighth graders said 8th grade was easy,

Then, from the next street down came Audrey. Audrey Snellings was a girl in my grade. Plays field hockey, the fastest girl in our grade, and popular.

I hate her. And she hates me back.

If there's one thing that I hate more than Snotty-Populars, then it's Athletic-Snobby-Popular. That's what Audrey is.

Neither of us looked or said anything to each other, and when the bus came, we quietly boarded.

My bus stop is one of the first in the morning, so there was hardly anyone else on it. I picked an empty seat in the back of the bus and stared out the window.

Man, am I tired. I slept late last night. Jace and I were patrolling some city in New Hampshire at night. Cooper was on a date, leaving the two of us to walk around helping people. And talking. I feel like the more time I spend with Jace, the more I feel like a normal teenager, and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. Still, Jace is a cool guy to hang with, despite his dumb moments that occasionally occur.

A couple of bus stops later is the largest stop, with 20 or so people on it. Some of my friends were on that stop. My friend Annalyse came and sat down next to me.

"Hey," I say to her.

"Heyyy. Long time no see." She greeted.

"I missed your company." Annalyse was visiting her relatives in Europe all summer, so we couldn't hang out. "What set are you on?" I ask her.

"Upsilon." She said. "You?"

"Omega." I say disappointedly. "At least we still have orchestra together." I say trying to cheer myself up.

"Yeah, I guess." She said glumly.

Another friend of mine, Andromeda, was in the seat in front of us.

"Alia!" She exclaimed. "How are you!"

"I'm fine," I reply with half of her enthusiasm. "You?"

"Amazing!" She said. Andromeda has a bubbly personality with her friends, and pretty much everyone else was treated as if she hates them. At times, she seems as mature as an adult, but a lot of the time, she acts a little immaturely. Either way, she's my friend.

I spent the rest of the bus ride catching up with Andromeda and Annalyse.

The school finally comes into view.

"Welcome back to prison." Someone on my bus said.

The only person on my bus that is in my homeroom is Helen. We're friends, but not good friends. Still, we walked to our homeroom together.

Actually, we walked halfway there together until she saw someone else and walked with her. That happens a lot with Helen. She's popular, and doesn't want to be seen with me in front of other popular girls.

But then I found Emma, another friend. Emma is a softball player and is so good, she made the school's team last spring.

She has this crazy, unhealthy obsession with pop singer Shawn Mendes. She thinks she's going to be married to him, and she even came up with names for their children. In other words, she's setting herself up for failure.

"Hey Em." I say walking to her.

She turned to see me. "Oh, hey Li. Sorry we couldn't hang out this summer," she says apologetically.

"It's okay. I was quite busy myself." For about one a week for most of the summer, I sacrificed a night's sleep for helping some people, and the last couple of weeks were spent all over the country. So yeah, I guess I was busy.

My homeroom teacher was nice enough. Her name is Mrs. Smith, and she's the science teacher of our set.

When I enter the room, there is an arrangement of desks in alphabetical order, so its easy to find my name since its in the beginning of the alphabet. My seat was in the front row.

There was hardly anyone else in the room yet, so it seems that our bus was one of the first to arrive.

On my desk was my schedule, which I quickly glanced over. Also on my desk was a student agenda book to write homework assignments and and ID card with last year's school picture in it.

Soon more people were coming in. So far there's no one that really ticks me off. My close friend Sabrina was in my homeroom and sat on my right.

We greeted each other and compared schedules. I had all my core classes with her along with gym class.

After a couple more minutes, the wave struck. Coming through the door were all the people I hate, including _him._

 _Him_ , was a kid named Jonathan Christopher. I hate him. There was once a point when I felt the opposite way.

That was back in 6th grade, when I first started middle school.

He sat right next to me then as well. I thought he was hot. Blond hair, really muscular for an 11 year old, and blue eyes. His skin was covered in black tattoos everywhere. When I asked him about them, his face went through different thoughts and denied he had any. What's weird is that the teacher doesn't notice, and neither does anyone else. From what I understand of the student handbook, tattoos aren't allowed on students. If they were temporary, that's a different story, but these were on for years.

When I first met him, I had a crush on him.

You know what his nickname is?

You won't believe it.

Jace.

Ironic, right?

I usually call people at school by their last name, so I don't confuse first names that are the same.

So throughout 6th grade, I had a crush on him because he was smart, cute, and athletic. But by the end of sixth grade, I wanted to hate him because he is a boy, and I pretty much hate all boys that think they are better than everyone else, which is exactly how Jonathan was. Plus, I admit I may have been jealous because he was better than me in Language Arts.

Then, in 7th grade, I didn't have any classes with him, and I found I was grateful for it. I hated him, and he seemed to take an interest in a red headed girl named Clary. I ship those two, and I think they would make a good couple.

Jonathan sat down on the other side of me and didn't even look my way. I tried to focus on the people that were entering. Wow, the people that walked through that door surprised me. A couple years back, or even last year, they were smaller. I remember when I used to be one of the tallest in my classes, and now I'm one of the shortest. And I'm talking about only a couple years back.

People also change in their personality. I recall how back in elementary school, I used to be so nice. Year by year after that, I've made myself tougher and meaner due to the fact of some people I've encountered.

Homeroom went by pretty fast. All the teacher did was call attendance and say a little about herself. Then, she gave a short speech on how this is "pre-high school" and the teachers aren't going to baby us around anymore. Pretty hard core stuff. Then we got assigned lockers and put our stuff in them.

Then was first period science. It was an Honors Science class, so many of the people in the class left for another one of their classes. I hoped Jonathan would leave, but nope. What's worse is that everyone in there sat in their same seats for science as well. For Science class, we pretty much went over the curriculum and some rules in the student handbook.

Second period was Spanish I. As I scan the faces in the room, I see a lot of dumb people. That's because they take Spanish for "an easy grade". I took it for practicality. If something happens like it did at the mall, at least I'll be prepared for it. The teacher started saying stuff in rapid fire Spanish just to mess with us, and started going over the curriculum and student handbook; basically what we did last period.

Third period was Technology Education, and we were in the Wood Shop room for the first half of the marking period. I don't like tech ed, but it's a mandatory part of the school year.

Next was a new addition to the schedule called Activity Period. It was basically a study hall period; we could study, do homework, or go to another class to finish up something. Because of this addition, the time schedule is messed up, and we have less time to get to each class. During Period X, we had this dumb set meeting that explained more rules and such.

After that was fourth period Language Arts. Also an Honors class, it has about 20 people in there. Since lunches were during fourth period, the period is an hour and a half long, but in the middle is a half an hour lunch period. That means that half of lunch is before lunch and half is after lunch.

I like my Language Arts teacher. Mrs. Fontane was bubbly and very animated, jumping around and talking. Unlike last year's language arts teacher. She was the type of teacher who hates everything but Shakespeare and made us do long term projects.

After the first half of Language Arts, I went to lunch. There, I sat at my standard table for the last 2 years. There, most of my friends met up. Andromeda, Annalyse, Sabrina, Heather, Macey and more were seated at the table. We sat there talking about the first half of our school day, and how the teachers are.

A girl on my set and in my Language Arts class, Lily, was a friend of mine but we weren't super close. Sabrina and her were pretty good friends. She has Social Studies/Civics in the morning, and she was telling some stories about the teacher.

"Mr. Pilkington is wacko." She said. "I don't know what to make of him." Oh boy. I have him 5th period and I have a feeling that he's going to be one of those teachers that hates everyone or gets off topic really quickly. He's a teacher that worked at the other school in the district for a couple years, and now he's coming back to this school. Maybe I should have asked some kids that go to Fallplain MS how he was.

After sitting through Language Arts for another half an hour, fifth period finally came. The room was a couple rooms away, and that's the only class that I wasn't late to as of that point in the day.

When I walk in that room, my jaw drops open. The first thing I see is a blur of red, blue and silver. Then I focus it a little more. All around the room, I see posters and pictures of Captain Man, Kid Danger and Girl Danger. Literally every single picture that we took a week ago was on there. The guy must have spent his whole salary on the pictures.

Sabrina came and sat next to me. She seemed a little unsettled from all the images around her.

"I think Lily was right." She said to me.

I nod my head in agreement. This place was a shrine to us. I mean, a little praise for hard work is nice, but this? This is creepy and unsettling. Heck, there were educational posters with our faces on them. Who knows what else has our faces on it. Everyone else in the room was looking at each other and has faces of worry. Mr. Pilkington wasn't even in the room. After the late bell rings, he runs in the door. Sure enough, he's wearing a blue dress shirt with... a Captain Man tie? I am officially creeped out. I'm definitely telling Cooper and everyone else after school.

"Good afternoon, fifth period honors Social Studies!" he said enthusiastically to the whole class. "I'm Mr. Pilkington, and I will be your Civics teacher for this school year. We're gonna have a blast in here!" Sabrina and I looked at each other warily, then back at the teacher. "I know, I know, the room is filled with posters of Captain Man, Kid Danger and Girl Danger. I'm the biggest fans of them. They are amazing. does anyone not know who they are?" Not one hand went up. I didn't know we were that well known. "Sorry, I'm such a nerd!" He got that right, I thought to myself. "Isn't Girl Danger something?" My head went in my hands. Can we please not talk about me right now? When I looked up, no one seemed to notice my mental breakdown. "Anyways, I've said enough. How about you guys talk? Everyone get up and get in a circle."

Oh great. Back to kindergarten again. The circle was small; made up of 17 people counting the teacher. This was probably the smallest class I had. "Okay." Mr. Pilkington said. "When it's your turn, say your name and three things about you. I'll go first. My name is Mr. Pilkington, I admire Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Girl Danger, I play piano, and I have two kids."

The first fact was a given. When my turn came, I wasn't sure what to say at first. "My name is Alia, um, I play the violin, I...uh...like to swim, and I have two brothers." Nothing too exciting or anything that would attract attention.

After everyone introduced themselves (which didn't take very long), we did what we did in every other class. I tuned out and looked at the room. On the back wall were pictures, one side was filled with articles, and the other, posters.

Thankfully, I wasn't on any of the posters, but Cooper was on there saying stuff like, "Perform Your Civic Duties". I don't know why that's in a room of teenagers, but it is. I didn't even know until now that they made educational posters of us until now. I wonder when I'm getting the money for all these pictures...

During the last five minutes of class, Mr. Pilkington started talking about this assignment that's due every week. We're supposed to write about an article in the news during that week. We get extra credit if it has to do with Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Girl Danger.

We also get extra credit in that class if we give him anything that has to do with Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Girl Danger. Honestly, that's a little too far, but at least I'm never going to have anything less than an A+ in this class.

Sixth Period was information technology, and all we did was log on to the computer and make a password.

Seventh Period was Algebra II, which is a 10th grade course by standards. If you think I'm smart, go see the people doing Geometry and College Algebra.

My math teacher seemed really strict, and it didn't help that she said that there were times that I would want to bang my head against a brick wall. Honestly, I feel like that a lot, but that sort of scares me.

After a long day, it was finally time to leave. Overall, the day had been pretty good, except for fifth period, which made me want to rip my hair out.

My mom greeted me at the door when I came in. "How was your day at school?"

"Pretty good. My teachers are pretty chill." Except for Mr. Pilkington. But I wasn't even going to go there.

"That's good. What did you do today?"

"Some stuff. I'm too tired to talk about it." I pretended to yawn.

She frowned. "You're always tired."

"I know. I'm going to take a nap." By taking a nap, I actually meant going out.

"Um. Okay." I've really got to watch my back. My 'naps' are starting to raise suspicion from my mom.

I lock the door of my room, and off I go.

* * *

 **Hey guys...**

 **I am soooo sorry I didn't update in a month. Since school started, I've got a lot on my plate. Here I go:**

 **School, softball, orchestra, honors orchestra, swimming, Science Olympiad, Reading Olympics, History Day, Science Fair, all Gifted/High Potential classes, and babysitting my younger siblings.**

 **Wow that was a lot. And somewhere in between, I have to add fanfiction.**

 **On top of that, I started off writing this chapter in depth, and then I got bored of it, so I was like, screw it and i'll just rush it so I can start writing the next chapter.**

 **So let me tell you right now, this is major crap, and I promise the next one will be better.**

 **Should I keep writing in her point of view? Or should I keep it third person. Review or PM me for suggestions**

 **Remember to review and follow and favorite. I love all you guys out there for keeping me going.**

 **I finished this because I hit 1,000 views on this. Yay!**

 **Hopefully, the next one won't take as long, but I can't promise anything.**

 **See ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fan Mail

**A/N**

 **YOOOOOO! WASSSUP GUYS! HOPE YA'LL ARE DOING WELL.**

 **So last time I updated (10/4/16) I said I was hopefully going to update with a smaller time span than last time. Well, here it is, November 3rd. So I lived up to my promise. Well technically, I didn't, cause September has 30 days and October has 31 so its the same span of 30 days. Oh well. Don't think about technicalities.**

 **This is sorta another transitional chapter, but the next one, I promise it will be sorta interesting.**

 **Also, one of my best friends is going to beta this story. Shout out to my beta (who doesn't even have an account on this site) but still reads this.**

 **So, read and review! Sorry if it's crappy.**

* * *

"That guy sounds like a nut job."

"Tell me about it." I say. I was telling Cooper about my wacko Civics teacher, and after hearing it, that's what he said.

Jace and Riele were still at school due to the time difference.

"Cooper," I say, "My mom is starting to get suspicious about my 'naps'."

"Your 'naps'?" He asked confusedly.

"Me coming here. " I clarified. "Soon enough, she's going to start checking my room, and when I'm not there, she's gonna call the cops and who knows what is going to happen from there."

"I know a solution." He said pacing the floor. "I had recently bought some property in the outskirts of Allentown."

"That's where I live!" I interjected.

"That's what Jae told me. Jace first go this position before he started acting. He was looking for a job, and, well, if you watch the show, you know the rest."

I nodded. "So you're saying I should pass this as an afterschool job?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I've just got to set up the top floor and hire someone. Ugh, that means another person will know our secret. Then, I'll have Michael do the rest."

"Sounds great, " I say, "But I need approval from my mom. I spend most of my afternoon babysitting my brother, but my moms leaving work for maternity reasons, so she'll be home a lot."

"If she doesn't let you, I'm going to have to come to over house and convince her to let me hire you."

"I'll warn you now, if it comes down to that, my mom is very firm on her decisions."

"Pfsh," he exclaimed, "there's nothing Captain Man can't handle." He said that with such confidence that I wanted to believe it was true, but we both know that isn't true. Like the night on the bridge, for example.

I sat down at the table with my backpack besides me. Even though it was the first day of school, we got homework, but it was limited to "all about me" worksheets. It's truly awful having to fill the same information over and over again.

My homework didn't take me long, which gave me time to think about life.

Sitting one of the Wyoming Man-Caves (I dunno why Wyoming, but Cooper called me here), I think about my second identity; the one I have while I'm here. If I think I can't handle this life and my normal one, I pity Jace. His whole life is the life of a star. Most of his time not spent as a sidekick is spent acting or schooling. And when he was dating Isabela, he spent a lot of the spare time he had with her.

I mean, I guess I'm almost as busy. Or will be as busy. I babysit almost every day after school for two hours. It doesn't help I'm taking all honors classes. Orchestra rehearsals also start soon, and those are twice a week. That leaves me no time to practice my cello. My life has just been very busy since I got this position. Well, with responsibility comes sacrifice, right?

"Cooper," I call out to Cooper, who was monitoring something on the computer. "Why did you become a superhero?"

He briefly glanced up from his screen. "Because I was trained to me one."

"That's it? No touchy-feely explanations or anything?"

"Mm hmm." I could tell he was very engrossed in whatever he was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" I ask walking over to where he was sitting.

"Clown reports." He replied.

"Oh my god, don't even get me started on those. Everyone at school talks about them and says stuff like 'Did you hear that the clowns are coming to our school today?' It drives me CRAZY and sort of freaks me out. There was actually a sighting about 40 miles south of the city."

He sighed. "Tracking down those clowns are going to be tough. I'll have Riele look through these and see if she can find anything useful."

"Why would people dress up as clowns to terrorize children anyways?" Add that to my list of questions about criminals' intentions.

"I don't know... to make a situation worse than it already is?"

"It was a rhetorical question, idiot. You boys don't understand anything."

He smirked. "To think one day of school will fix your attitude was too much to hope for, isn't it?"

"Shut up!" But I meant it in a playful manner.

At that moment, Jace came through the secret door.

"Hey Jace." Cooper said to him still looking at the screen.

I could tell something was wrong just by looking at his face. "Don't talk to me." He grumbled. That confirmed my thoughts.

"Okay...?" Cooper said. "Where's Ri?"

"Out with some friends." He replied in that same tone.

"That's sad. I needed her to look at something. What happened to you?" Cooper asked a little more sympathetically.

"It'll all over social media!" He snapped.

"What is?" I ask.

"This," Cooper said, putting his phone screen in front of my face."

My face fell as I read it. It was about an event I had witnessed nearly a month ago; Jace breaking up with Isabela. Jace doesn't know that I saw that, and I'm not planning to tell him either.

Someone has been spreading rumors about him and they weren't good ones.

"'Jace Norman breaks up with Isabela Moner on her birthday.'"

"That's so not true." Jace protested. "Her birthday was months ago. Why does everyone believe the media?'

I laughed a bit. "It looks like we're both the masters at asking rhetorical questions."

His mood didn't lighten the slightest bit. In fact, it darkened more. "Alia, its not funny. I'll lose my whole reputation as an actor!"

I was still smiling. "At least all your single lovers think they have a chance."

He just stared at me with a blank emotionless face. "Fine," I say, "If you want to be like that, be like that."

A ding was heard from the elevator and a middle aged man wearing a blue polo walked out carrying a bag similar to one of a postman's. "Thought I'd pick these up today." He said giving the bag to Cooper.

"Thanks Liam." Cooper said as Liam walked back to the elevator. Cooper sat down next to Jace. "I know what will make you feel better. Fan mail!"

"Fan mail?" I ask. I feel so stupid still adjusting to this life.

"We have a P.O. box here in Wyoming, the most unexpected state to find me, Jace, and you.

"Wow," I say looking at the size of the bag. "That's quite a lot of mail."

"it's not even a quarter of it. If we were to bring all of it in here, we'd need a lot more bags. Don't have the time to read all of them."

Michael (who was quietly working on installing another tube) walked over and snatched the bag. "Who will be our first lucky winner?" He reached into the bag and pulled out an envelope. "Cooper, this one's for you. Why am I not surprised that yours was the first one picked?"

Cooper just smiled and skimmed through the letter. "…'most handsome guy ever.' Gee thanks. I get that a lot. I also come across 'Call me at this number' or 'Will you marry me' quite often. Proves these guys are almost as crazy as your teacher. Now maybe if they gave me their picture..."

Why, Cooper, why. Cooper is so full of himself.

We kept randomly pulling letters out, but Cooper's kept coming out. After pulling out what seems like half the bag full of letters for Cooper, some for Jace were showing up, but not a lot. When they did, they said the same things as Cooper's.

After nearly emptying the bag, one finally came up for me. I'd like to say that I got some insight from it or that it inspired me. Nope. All I got was a letter from a person with extremely sloppy handwriting saying how fat I was. That certainly made my day.

Ironically, the next couple said I was amazing and that I had a sweet figure. That made me a little uncomfortable.

After sitting through a couple more, I picked up an envelope with freakin stickers of us on there. I nervously glanced at the sender.

Oh, god, no. Can you guess who this was from? Ding, ding, ding! If you guessed my crazy Civics teacher, then you are right. I'm sorry, you don't earn anything, but you do get a virtual high five from me.

"You know what?" I say to the rest of the trio. "I'm not even going to bother reading this." I tossed the envelope to the side, and almost immediately, Jace picked it up.

"'Dear Girl Danger, YOU'RE FABULOUS AND I HEART YOU AND YOU'RE SO COOL AND CLEVER AND CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH AND DON'T TELL MY WIFE BUT I LOVE YOU! Signed, Mike Pilkington XOXO.' Proves he's even more insane than you thought, Li."

"No kidding. So now I know that my Civics teacher may or may not have a crush on me. Do you think I can blackmail him with this?"

Cooper gave me that 'I'm an adult and that's not right' glare. "Anyways, "I say, "Cooper start working on that place by my house and put up an ad on a private server. I better go home."

"Bye," Cooper said. "Jace went back to his slumping posture and depression. "I'll beep you if I need you."

"Got you. Bye Cooper, bye Jace. Say hello to Riele for me."


	12. Chapter 12: Job Interview

**'Tis me again! Anomaly is back with another chapter.**

 **So I lied last chapter. I know I said this would be interesting, but it really isn't. Next one, I promise, will be.**

 **Hour of Power was absolutely fantastic! He actually got to keep his power for more than an episode this time. The first half was sorta boring, but the second half was so funny. That inspired me to write more**

 **You know what else inspired me? 2000 views! Yay! I should have a party and all of y'all are invited.**

 **So, enjoy this short chapter (even though it's longer than last times, and it took me a month). I'll try to write more soon, but I suffer writer's block very frequently nowadays. Fortunately, it only lasts a short time when I do get it though.**

 **Also thanks to my beta (even though she doesn't even have an account on this site, but we're besties) for making sure this isn't total crap**

 **Bah, enough talking. Read the chapter. And don't forget to review, follow, and fav!**

* * *

After a couple more days, I was starting to get more used to Mr. Pilkington. Sure, he was the same weird that he was before, but it was now it's a part of my daily schedule. In fact, I'm a bit amused by it. With every lesson, he somehow ends up telling a story and rants on and on about it. That's the one class I don't really learn anything, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  
The good thing is, Cooper and Michael finished setting up that place, which happens to be a walking distance from my home and school. It's not a very conspicuous place with flashing lights and signs all around; just one of those you'll see on the side of a crowded intersection. I'm not even quite sure what the place is. I mean, I have an idea since I rehearsed what I was doing with Riele and Cooper, but I guess I'll have to wait to find out.  
My mom just left work on maternity leave, which makes this the perfect opportunity to bring it up.  
Right after school today, I got a text from "Jackie Nelson" with a link attached. In other words, Jace sent me a link which is probably the online ad for whatever the building is. When I clicked on the link, it took me to an extremely poorly made website with a brief ad on it. I'm not sure if this was good enough to convince my mother. I texted Jace back "Tell Cooper to step up his game before I tell my mom."  
He responded with a laughing emoji and said "thats what i told him but he never listens".  
I smirked right before replying. "Remember a couple weeks back when I first met you, and the next day you texted me?"  
"mm hmm"  
"And we had a little conversation then? About your texting?"  
There was a long pause between his next reply. Probably scrolling up to previous messages. "Yes, I remember."  
"Good." I loved that little annoying part of me. It made me feel superior to others in a way.  
After a couple more hours, "Jackie Nelson" sent me another text with the link on it. It better be better than the first one. The website was slightly better than last time. It still looked horrible in my opinion, but I guess it'll do. Added to my bucket list is "Show Cooper how to make a decent website".  
It's time to show my mom the website. I'm not so sure about it, but by the time that Cooper makes a decent website, I'll be in a rocking chair knitting a scarf.  
I found my mom downstairs reading a pamphlet. It read "Your Confidentiality During Your Stay". Now, she actually has the time to read her pamphlets now that she has all the time in the world to do so. Well, she only has a couple weeks, but still.  
"Hey mom," I say to her, seating myself right next to her on the couch.  
She glances up from her pamphlet. "Hello Ally." I hate how adults have this formal way of talking. I'm more of an informal speaker, yet I'm a crazy grammar freak. Does that make sense? Probably not.  
"So mom, there's something I want to talk to you about." She suddenly had this concerned look on her face and I knew then this was going to be similar to the Robert scenario with my dad. Only, this is actually important and if it goes wrong, Cooper may have to try to convince my mom. And if that doesn't work? I'll have to say goodbye to money.  
Back to reality. I said the words that no parent ever wants to hear their child say. There were many possibilities; the birds and the bees talk or a relationship with a boy, to name a few. She looked like she was trying to hide the concern, but I can still see it. "Yes, Alia, what would you like to talk about?"  
"Mom," I took a deep breath, "I want a job."  
She probably just mentally exhaled because I wasn't talking about any of that stuff, but I don't think she was quite happy either. "What do you need a job for?" she asked.  
"Well," I said "I'm going to college in 5 years from now, and I want to be able to pay for my college myself."  
"Oh, um okay." I raised my eyebrows. She was more calm with this that I though she would be. "Good luck finding a job though."  
I smile. "Don't worry mom, I've already found an ad online." I show her the crappy website that Cooper made. She quickly scanned through the ad. At this moment, I had a chance to look what Cooper put in there.  
"Looking for a young individual to help maintain store, decent pay, afternoon shift, no experience required." That summarized what the whole thing was about.  
My mom looked a little unenthusiastic about it. Maybe the website wasn't good enough to convince her. "Well, you should schedule an interview over there. And when you do, I'm coming with you. This is making me a little uneasy, but it's for the better good."  
My mom called the number on the ad (which happens to be Cooper's phone number) and scheduled an interview with him.

The day of the interview came very quickly (maybe because it was only two days later). My mom bought me this fancy dress from the store. I hate wearing dresses so much that I would tear up all the dresses in my closet if there were no consequences to it. Unfortunately, there are plenty of consequences to that, so I can not do that. I didn't see any point in wearing the dress. I mean, Cooper already knows me, and the day that I actually got my job, I was wearing a top with leggings. For this small occasion, my mother got me a dress, a freaking dress for an interview to a job I already have.  
It was a two mile drive, and having the slight "Save the Environment" side in me, I found it completely pointless to drive for two minutes for a distance that can be biked for ten or walked in 30. My mother is always wanting me to get some exercise in my daily routine, and here she is driving me there when I can walk or bike there. But no, I'm going to "Look like a gangster" if I come to my interview on a bike.  
From the outside, the place didn't look like much (as I said earlier); just a small building on the side of a busy road. My mom wasn't very fazed by the look of it since it was, after all, near Allentown.  
The place was called "Perfect Prints", and from what I know, it's a place where you can print business cards, posters, flyers, anything like that. The inside was just as plain as the outside; just some sample banners and a couple of printers.  
At the front counter was Riele. "Hello and welcome to Perfect Prints, how may I help you?" She sounded so natural saying that it was almost like she was the stereotypical cashier you'd see on TV. Well duh, of course she's good at it; she's an actor for goodness sake. Sometimes I forgot that they were all actors.  
She was trying so hard not to smirk. It was probably my dress, the cursed attention seeker. "Are you here for the interview?" she asked, still trying not to laugh.  
"Yes," my mom replied. "She is."  
"Great!." Riele said in that same fake-sounding voice. "I'll take you to Cooper."  
My feet were aching because of the high heeled shoes I was wearing. To those of you who have never wore high heels, then let me tell you they are probably the most painful shoes in the world. She led us to the long hallway full of doors. The elevator would be the fourth one on the left, but I know she wasn't going to take us there. Instead, she took us to the 2nd door on the left and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." said the voice inside. When we opened the door, Cooper was sitting in a desk with a suit and tie, laptop at his fingertips. He may not be the best technologically, but he's good at making things convincing. "Hello, you must be Alia Collins. I'm Cooper Barnes, but you can just call me Cooper." If it was just me and him, I would have probably asked "Can I call you Coop instead?" to which he would probably say no, but it would give me a good laugh. He held out his hand for me to shake and I shook it.  
"Okay," he said. "Usually they have you fill out an application before your interview, but let's just have a verbal application right now. What's your full name?"  
"Alia Bianca Collins." I replied. Yes, my initials are ABC, you don't need to point that out.  
Cooper went on. "Date of birth?"  
"October 27th, 2002."  
He went on with a bunch of other questions like address and phone number, that kind of stuff.  
"Highest education completed?"  
"Um... seventh grade?"  
"Have you had a job before?"  
"Uh, no." These were stupid questions that we both knew that he knew the answers to, (except maybe my middle name). I've got to give it to him though for pulling this off very nicely. I guess when it comes to this, actors are the masters at it.  
"Social Security Number?"  
Um... I don't know my SSN. Luckily, that's where my mom comes in and pulls out a card and recites a series of numbers. He writes them down and asks for how to reach me and and a contact in case of an "emergency".  
"List some accomplishments you are proud of."  
I don't know what to make of that, so I tell him I'm been getting honor roll for a long time. He notes all this down on a piece of paper. "Okay. Now it's time for the actual interview questions. Why should I hire you?"  
"You should hire me because I am a hard working individual determined to earn money to put for my college fund." I say, stating the perfect and ideal answer.  
"Okay, then. You're hired." He said.  
"That's it?" My mom asked. "You just hire her there and then without thinking about it, or even discussing the pay or conditions or anything?"  
Uh oh, that was my mom's "I'm about to give you a lecture" tone. "Mom," I say, "Chill. I'm hired, and before he changes his mind, you should be quiet."  
She was going to protest, I could tell, but the peaceful side of her mind won.  
"Okay," Cooper said. "If you want to talk about conditions I'll be glad to do so. Work hours are from 3-8 on weekdays, 12-8 on weekends, and you get paid $9 an hour."  
"Those work hours are way too much for a young individual like my daughter." My mom said. "I could barely work 8 hours a day without exhausting myself, and you think my 13 year old daughter can?"  
Cooper kept his calm. "Ms. Collins, most of the times she will be behind the register or sweeping up somewhere, not performing work at the same level as an adult."  
"Still," she said not fully convinced. She turned to me. "Alia, if you want to work here, I'm not stopping you from doing so, but you may be taking some risks, so be careful."  
"Mom, I'm fine. Cooper, when does work start?"  
"Right now, if you would like." My mom still isn't very happy, but she's letting me start work right now, and I'm grateful for that. That's one concern pushed to the side.  
"Mom, I'll be home by 9:00 max. It takes a while to walk in a dress."  
"Okay Alia. If you need anything, use a phone to call me."  
"Okay, Mom." I say, irritated with her behavior.  
"Bye."  
"Bye, Mom." I say with boredom.  
She pulled out of the parking area (if you could even call it that) and drove away in her Mazda. When she was completely out of sight, Cooper grinned and said "Nice dress."  
I gritted my teeth. "Can we please go somewhere so I don't have to walk in this damn dress?"  
"Right," he said, still smiling. "Let's go."  
Down in the Man-Cave, it looked just like the others, as it is supposed to be.  
"I did it!" said a voice. I recognized it as Michael's. "I installed another tube."  
"Good job. Now work on that new weapon I wanted you to make." Cooper ordered.  
"Okay." he said walking away.  
Jace was by auto-snacks trying to get some lunch. "Hey Jace," I call out to him.  
He turned to face me. I guess he seemed a little flabbergasted by the dress I was wearing as well. "Nice dress." He said, but he said it in a different tone than when Riele and Cooper said it. I just couldn't pick up what the difference was.  
The auto-snacks machine spat out a hoagie, and he began to gobble it up. "What?" he asked, when I was giving him a disgusted look. "I haven't eaten all day." I roll my eyes. Sometimes, he had the brain of a kindergartener.  
At that moment, the emergency alarm started to ring. Riele picked up. "Hello, this is Captain Man's emergency hotline, state location and emergency."  
"Grande Hotel in Memphis... A group of people are stuck in the elevator and slowly the individual fibers on the cable are snapping."  
By this point, we were all crowded around the speaker. "I'll send them. Hold on sir." Riele said.  
I pulled out my gumball tube from my purse (because my mom made me carry a purse as well). "Time to finally get out of this stupid dress." The three of us popped a red gumball in our mouths. I chewed the cherry flavored gum and blew the bubble, changing out of that icky dress into my uniform.  
We were about to leave via the secret door, when the alarm rang again. I frowned and walked to the speaker. "Captain Man's emergency hotline," I said, "please state your location and emergency."  
"New Orleans, and there's an active rebellion against Trump taking place."  
Crap. Two emergencies at one time. "Okay, we'll be there soon." I pressed the button and looked to Cooper. "Now what?" I said to him.  
He started pacing. "How about I take the rebellion and you guys take the elevator situation."  
"Sounds good." Jace said. "Meet back here when you're done or call if you need help." Jace said.  
"Okay. Let's go." Cooper said, walking towards the secret door.  
Making our way through the tunnels, we ran and may or may not have went through some wrong doors until we finally got to the right Man-Cave. Better get to them before they run out of oxygen... or even worse fall to their death.

"Come on," I say to Jace, who did as he was told.


	13. Chapter 13: That Sense of Realization

**Yo yo yo! It's Anomaly again.**

 **Sorry it took soooo long to write this. Originally, I had written something else and then it was WAY too rushed to I had to delete a lot of it. Plus, it's a pretty long chapter compared to the last couple.**

 **Todays chapter isn't a filler. I had so much fun writing this and this was one of those moments I wanted to write from the very beginning.**

 **Unfortunately for both of us, the next chapter won't be as content filled as this one, but since it won't be as exciting it'll probably take me a while.**

 **This chapter also comes in as longest of this story! Yay to me**

 **Also, 2500 views! Thanks to all you guys**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Reviews are life and you guys should totally write them. I'll accept any reviews, don't think that just because you don't like it doesn't mean you can't leave a review.**

 **I think I'm stopping you from reading. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Jace," I say, "Can you punch in the address on your phone or something?"

He pulled out his phone (with the awesome handmade phone cover) and put the address of the place in there. "My phone says that it's 5 miles from here. I can drive us. I'm 16. I have a learner's permit, see?" He pulled out his wallet and a small card.

"Um, Jace?" I say after closely examining it. "That's Jace Norman's learner's permit. Where's Kid Danger's learner's permit?"

His face fell when he came to realize this. "Oh... right..."

I continued, "If a police officer pulls you over for speeding, what will you do? Driving is out of question."

"Right," he said, a little disappointed. "Can you take us there then?"

Its only a five mile distance, I totally can. "Definitely. You ready to go?"

"Absolutely," he said, combing his hair. "Don't I look gooood?" He used the same phrase in the same way the Henry does in the show.

"Do you really say that in real life?" I ask him.

He smiled. "Nah, of course not. I was just messing with you."

"Hold my hand," I tell him. His skin was just so soft, I wonder what moisturizer he uses.

After concentrating on what I needed to do, I felt my body dissolving into mist. Then I entered my visual map of the area, trying to get to the place I needed to get. When I make out a large building, I focus on trying to convert out of the form I was in. I will never forget the first time I tried this. That didn't go so well.

I looked to my left. Sure enough, Jace was standing right besides me. "That feels so weird and uncomfortable."

I laughed. "I think it's because you're so freaking dense."

"Hey!" he said.

"Idiot. I didn't mean dense as in stupid, I meant dense as in physically dense. Typical human bodies are just so bulky... I don't know how I lived like that before."

"What do you mean, typical human bodies?"

I thought about it a moment. Then, something came to me. I remember doing this once, maybe I can try it again. Concentrated, I said, "Jace, punch me as hard as you can."

He hesitated. "First of all, it's Kid Danger cause we're in public. Second of all, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me." I tell him, and I can only hope that's true.

I put my hand up for him to punch. He takes a step back and puts all of his force into that one fist. The fist seemed to be coming so slowly, and it would be so easy just to move out of the way. When his fist reaches my hand, his fist goes right through it. The surprise of seeing this shocked me back to my original form. What I didn't predict was the fact that the momentum Jace had with his punch caused him to move forward so he fell right towards me. He fell right on my body, and sent us both flying to the pavement.

"What was that?" he grumbled still on top of me.

"Like I said, typical human bodies are so weird. Now get off of me."

He got off of me and brushed himself. Then he held out a hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "Let's go," he said. "There are still people in that elevator."

Wow, I totally forgot about them for the moment.

Outside the hotel, there were a couple police cars and some firetrucks. A whole line of officers were guarding the entrance.

"Excuse me." I said to an officer. "We need to get through."

She glared at us for a moment. She moved out of line and gestured for us to go through. "Thanks!" I tell her before grabbing Jace's arm and pulling him.

Once inside, I walked up to the check in desk. "Where's the elevator," I asked the guy there.

"Stuck between the eighth and ninth floors." He said shakily. Not like he was even in the elevator. Though he was probably freaked out because if this was his hotel and things went wrong, he could be sued by a lot of people.

I looked to Jace. "Let's go up to the tenth floor. And since the elevator is blocked..." Before I finished, I grabbed his arm and transported us to the 10th floor.

"I think I might pass out." He said.

"Grow up," I tell him. The elevator door wasn't very far. As always, it was closed, so we needed to find a way to open it up so we can get to the elevator box.

Using my laser, I tried to see if it would cut through, but it just reflected off of it and smashed a mirror. Oops.

Jace was trying his best to pry his fingers into the crack, but the doors wouldn't budge.

At that moment, a brilliant revelation came to me. "Ja- I mean, Kid Danger, do you think I can teleport in there and get the people out?"

He stood there for a moment, probably thinking. "But the cable is snapping with the load already inside. If you add your weight to it, the thing will fall in a second's time. Unless you can fly?"

"That's one of the things I can't do... unless I teleported while in a different form. Or, I could take you inside of the elevator shaft and take care of it from there. Which one?"

"There's no light in the shaft. And where would we land? On top of the box, which will end up in everyone's death?" He argued.

"Good point, so I take it that you're leaning towards the first one?"

"It's the better of the two," he said begrudgingly. "But what will I do?"

I thought about it for a moment. I couldn't think very long cause people's lives are in danger. "You go down to the main desk and see if they can send a message to the people in the elevator telling them to hold the animal that comes in the car. Get as many of them to hold or touch me on the first round as possible. I'll probably need a couple trips, and after the first I'll go as myself. Do you want a ride down?"

He gulped. "Nah, I'm good."

I smiled. "It's no hassle, really, I'll just..." and I pulled it off again like I did before. On the bottom floor where we landed, his face was almost a pale green. He really didn't like this and it gave him motion sickness. "I'll drop them off down here," I told him, but he seemed a little preoccupied and I'm not sure if he heard me.

What animal should I turn into? Something light and small, preferably one that can fly. A hummingbird? No, maybe someone will mistaken me as a fly or something. I know! A robin! Not too small, not too big.

Next came the inquiry on whether I can teleport while in another form or not. Only one way to test that question. I could feel myself shrinking and my arms becoming longer then my body, and the prickly sensation of feathers. After a few short moments, my concentration was mostly devoted to making sure that I don't slip into something else. I looked around the room I was in. Jace was staring at me, though I wasn't sure of it was of awe or shock or the fact that he wasn't feeling good. The guy at the desk had his phone out and his jaw was wide open in amazement.

Now, I had to muster enough concentration to teleport myself in the elevator and still be able to keep the form I was in.

I've gotta say, it's easier to teleport in a smaller form because there is not as much being converted. I reconverted on a wheelchair in the elevator. There were a lot of people in the elevator, probably 14 in an a car that should ideally hold 10.

A small boy, maybe two or three, saw me. He tugged at his mother's pant. "Birdie!" He said. His mother, like everyone else in the elevator, were having a panic attack and trying to call for help in an area with no signal. The little boy was the calmest person there, only because he was too young to know what was going on.

"Mommy, birdie," he insisted, tugging on the pant.

"Quiet, Ryan." She replied back to her son.

No one else seemed to notice me, even after I started flapping my wings.

I considered getting up from the wheelchair and flying in someone's face, when some static came from the speaker by the panel. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and turned their heads to the source of the sound. "Everyone stop what you are doing and stay calm." came the faint voice coming from the speaker. I recognized this voice as Jace's, despite the little volume coming. "This is Kid Danger speaking." Sighs of relief ran throughout the small, claustrophobic area. "In a few minutes, if not already, there should be a small animal in there with you. If you see this animal, do not try to attempt to injure it or play with it." He advised. I've got to admit, that was really smart of him. I can tell he said that with experience. Or, he thinks that one of them could kill me. I hope he knows I'm stronger than that."This animal isn't a true animal. It's my fellow sidekick Girl Danger." Murmuring passed through the small elevator. I decided not to pay any attention to it and try to attract attention to myself. "When you see the animal, one of you gently hold the animal so that she may take you back one at a time. Please, don't fight to go first, as it's only proper that seniors go first, then the young, afterwards women, and lastly men. Now please locate the animal and you'll all be out soon." The static ended and the message was over. Everyone was looking for me, and they must have been really traumatized because their eyes kept passing right over me.

The little boy, Ryan, looked at me again. "Mommy!" He said almost yelling. "Birdie!" he said pointing to me. This time, his mother looked to where he was pointing. Everyone's eyes fell on me. I wanted to give a little wave, or say 'sup, but I was unable to do so.

I thought about Jace's words. Seniors first. The only senior citizen was the person who's wheelchair I was on. I got off the handle of the wheelchair and flew to where her arm rested. She had a face full of wisdom smiling down at me. She faintly reminded me of that dying woman at the beach over 5 years ago. I jumped into the palm of her hand.

Another teleportation occurred, and we were safely backed in the lobby of the hotel. I jumped off of her hand and on to the ground. Letting my form slip, I was back as myself. Jace was standing next to me, looking at the old woman, concern painted on his face. Her eyes were shut, but she was breathing heavily.

"Call some paramedics," I tell Jace. "These people need some oxygen."

Back to the elevator. This time, I think I can go as myself. Once inside, there was a small space where the wheelchair used to be. I walked over to Ryan. He clung to the leg of his mom, staring at me intensely. "You're an observant little kid, Ryan." I have no idea if he knows what I'm saying or not, but it's worth a try. "Can you hold my hand?" He snuggled into his mom's leg. I wasn't going to waste time trying to coax a toddler to hold a stranger's hand. Fortunately, bribing always does the job. "How about I buy you an ice cream, Ryan. Would you like that?"

He nodded his head. I held out my hand to him. Soon enough, we were back in the lobby of the hotel. This time, there were paramedics with oxygen masks. "Ryan, these men will make you feel better and then I'll buy you ice cream, okay?"

He nodded. Jace glared at me. "You're buying him ice cream?"

"One has to coax the bear with honey for it to come out of its den." I said. He looked at me weirdly, but walked Ryan over to the oxygen masks and helped him get one on.

After a couple more trips to the elevator, everyone was out and on oxygen. Jace strolled over to where I was standing. It was so weird looking at him because he was a couple inches taller than me, and a lot more experienced, and cuter...

Hold up. I ain't thinking that. My mind flashed back to the time when he was at my house and I blurted out he was hot. Did I mean that? I get so confused with this topic. I feel like my subconscious knows about this kind of stuff before I myself know.

Oh my god, do I like him? I mean, I've known him for a couple of weeks, about a month now, and this realization hits me now? There was this tingly feeling in me that I haven't felt since sixth grade. It was the feeling of knowing that you liked someone. My mind seemed to be telling me, "It took you that long to realize this?" I was stupid not to figure this out before. Did I like him when he was only a figure on TV too?

Was the person I liked standing right next to me the moment I realize this? I looked right next to me. Yup. And he was looking down at me. I was at a loss for words. How would you feel if the person you liked was standing next to you the very moment that you realized you liked him? Probably extremely nervous.

I couldn't think of anything to say to him. Usually, it would be an insult of some kind, but this was a totally different scenario. In sixth grade, when I liked Jonathan, this never happened. He was popular, and probably didn't even know I existed. But this time, it's a whole different story because I know Jace and he knows me.

He was still standing right next to me. I almost wanted him to go away to give me time to think, but nope, he was just standing there.

"Nice work Girl Danger." He says.

Glug. Alert: Alia Collins's brain is drowning and is incapable of performing any functions which includes being able to talk to her crush. And that's funny cause I can't drown. I stiffened up. Come on, brain. Make me say something that isn't a bunch of mumbling or incoherent drabble. "You too, Kid." Thank you brain for not making me sound like an idiot.

The paramedics were taking everyone off their oxygen masks. They looked a lot better than they did before. Now to live up to my promise. "Hey Ryan." I say walking up to him. Jace followed right behind me. Why does life hate me, why? "You want to go get some ice cream?" I ask Ryan.

"Yes," he said.

I looked to his mom. "Can I take him? You can come too."

"Yeah, sure." She said with no concern whatsoever. Some parent. "Just take him, and bring him back here when you are done."

"Come on, Ryan. Let's go." This time, he eagerly took my hand and was almost running as I walked him outside.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Can I come with you?" I almost cursed. It was Jace. I guess one should be happy if their crush talks to them, but at this point I just wanted to think it out a bit.

"Sure, but you're paying for your own ice cream," I joked. He laughed. I've really come to like the sound of his laughter. I guess I like everything about him seeing as I like him.

Me holding Ryan's left hand and Jace holding his right, we walked through the streets of Memphis looking for an ice cream parlor or even a McDonalds. The entire time, Jace was spouting facts about outdoor safety and other safety tips. It made me almost laugh thinking about the fact that he could be so considerate as to give safety tips to someone. He sounded like an adult. And I sound like an idiot analyzing every single little thing about him.

We found a Cold Stones after some time. Luckily, the place was pretty empty, or we would have been flooded with eyes.

The guy at the front counter was in his teens, probably saving up for college. He didn't seem to notice us as of yet.

Ryan, the sweet little boy, was patiently standing there next to us. He's probably the most calm toddler I have ever seen. We were literally standing right in front of the guy and he didn't take notice. Jace had to clear his throat just to get his attention.

When he finally looked up various expressions flashed across his face. Disbelief, surprise, shock, amazement, and finally the urge to pull out his phone from his pocket. "It's Kid Danger and Girl Danger," he stuttered. "Wow, I can't believe that I would actually get to meet them in person. You guys are amazing. Where's Captain Man?"

"Doing some other work," I said. "Double emergency so we had to split. Can we place our order now?"

He looked at me as if I had just spoken a foreign language. "Girl Danger talking to me? I must be dreaming." Oh. That awkward moment where some random guy indirectly says that he likes you. To my right, Jace was shifting his feet uncomfortably and I myself was looking around pretending to be interested in the decor (which to be honest was just some tiles and a couple pictures and flyers).

"So can I order?" I ask.

"What would you like to order?" He asked.

I lifted Ryan up so he could see the samples of ice cream flavors. "Which one do you want, Ryan?" I ask him.

He immediately pointed to the vanilla. "This one." I'm not surprised. Every small child loves vanilla ice cream.

"I like your taste," Jace said high fiving him.

"How old are you Ryan?" I ask him.

"Three," he responded, quite satisfied with himself.

"Wow," I saw, feigning awe. "Three years old? You're a big boy. That means you get three scoops of ice cream. Is that good?"

He nodded with excitement. "With sprinkles?" He asked.

I smiled. "Sure. Chocolate or rainbow?"

"Rainbow!" Man, was he excited.

"Okay. One vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles, three scoops." I told the guy at the counter. "I'll have two scoops cookies and cream cone with chocolate sprinkles. Kid Danger, what do you want?" Was I talking to him again? It seems like I am. I'm surprised I made it this far without speaking gibberish.

"I'll have two scoops of vanilla, rainbow sprinkles." He said to the guy at the counter.

"Will that be it?" He asked.

"I think that's it." I said,

"Your total is $7.78," he said.

I fished out my wallet from my belt. I handed him a ten. "Here you go." I said putting the bill on the counter.

"Hold up," Jace said. "I'm paying." he said with a ten in his hand as well.

"Nope. You will accept my bill and not his." I tell the guy at the counter. He was trying hard not to laugh.

"Girl, you're going to let me pay and that's final." he insisted.

"Nope, I'm paying and that's final." I argued. Yes, I like him, but I wasn't going to let him win this round.

"Will you at least let me pay for my own cone?" He asked.

"I will pay for all of us." I state firmly. I will win this.

"I am perfectly capable of paying for my own ice cream, but thanks for offering." He said.

"Kid, you listen to me right now. I will pay, and if you don't let me, then you know what I can do, and I'm not afraid to train certain abilities that you will be the test subject for." I think that got to him.

He gulped. "Fine, you can pay."

"Great." I say smiling. "I'm glad things didn't turn ugly."

The guy handed us our ice cream cones and change. "Enjoy your cones," he said laughing.

I took Ryan's hand and sat at a table with our ice cream. I handed him his cone and he eagerly started to eat it.

Jace was way ahead and was almost at the cone. "You're really good with kids." He said, sliding into the chair across from me.

"I have experience." I say. I guess I'm a little calmer than I was before, but my brain was still mush. "Are you enjoying your ice cream?" I ask Ryan.

"Yeah," he said, and went back to eating it.

My ice cream tasted good, but I was too distracted by Jace to enjoy it. I was too busy admiring his physique and the way his hair was combed. I now admit to myself that he is hot. Now I'm gonna live with the fact that I work with my crush and I can't do anything about it. And telling him? That's way out of question.

He got up and looked around. We were the only ones in this part of the shop. "I've got to talk to you," he said.

My hands started sweating. "Okay?" I say.

"First of all, can I call you by your real name right now?"

"What about Ryan?" I ask.

"He's still too young. He won't understand. Plus look how much he's enjoying his ice cream."

Sure enough, he was happily licking his ice cream. "Fair enough. Go on, but still be quiet."

"I really don't know much about your normal life." He said. "I mean, we never have the time to, you know, just hang out."

Glug. I hate these moments where nothing comes to mind. "Go on," was all I could say.

"Well, you have two brothers, you live in Pennsylvania, and that's pretty much it."

Why was he talking so loudly? "Just speak a little louder." I say sarcastically. Somehow, sarcasm can always come out of my mouth no matter who I'm talking to.

"Alia, I was saying, tell me more about yourself."

I really need a slap back to reality. "Like what do you want to know?"

"For starters, maybe hobbies."

Wow, he has such a nice voice. And the way his suit fits him...

"Li, I asked you a question."

Whoops. Stupid me. I hope I wasn't drooling or something. "Oh, um, I play cello, but I'm not very good at it, and I'm an artsy person. Not that I'm good at that either. Not an athlete though. The only sport I can sort of play is badminton, and that's a lame sport." Stop blabbing Alia.

"Not an athlete, huh?" He asked grinning. "Could've fooled me."

He doesn't believe me? "Why do you think I got a B in gym class?"

He feigned thinking. "Maybe your teachers are jerks."

I rolled my eyes, but I was really thinking how funny he is. For those of you who have never liked someone, there's two feelings. One is that great feeling that you like someone, and the other side is saying "Why, why, why" because you can't think when that person is around you. Right now, I'm feeling the second, and I feel so weak for liking someone. Ugh.

"What about you?" I ask him. Let him do the talking while I think.

"Besides acting, of course, I'm an athlete. I like water polo, soccer, and pretty much every sport."

"Water polo..." I said, saying what was coming to mind. "I think I might be good at that. Now that I think about it, I've never really swam before either." I'm surprised at that. I should totally check out the local pool and play around a little bit.

"I'm the water polo master. Even with sucky team members, just because of me, we would always win." He bragged.

Cocky Jace, huh? I can top that. "I think I can beat your whole team by myself."

"But you'd cheat to win." He complained.

"It's called using my ability. That's not cheating." I counter.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"It's cheating."

"Wanna fight?" He quiets. That one usually gets to people. Even if he said yes, I'd probably just purposely lose so I don't hurt him. Or ruin his clothes. Or hair. Or...

SHUT UP ALIA. I hate the girly side of my brain, and unfortunately it's there and pretty well developed.

Can this conversation just be over already? I looked to Ryan, who pretty close to done his cone. I hadn't even touched mine which shows to prove how nervous I am. I racked my brain for small talk."So, uh, how's acting going?" I ask him while taking a lick of my ice cream. As usual, it tasted fantastic, but I can't seem to enjoy it.

"Well, we've had a sort of break right now. We wrapped up our Christmas episode and there's been a week break until we get back to work. I think they're running out of ideas though. Looks like I have to do some more stupid stuff so they can come up with ideas." He chuckled at his own comment.

I nodded. "So you'll be a lot busier now. The whole lot of you, I mean," I say realizing that the whole crew acts.

"Yeah," he said. "A whole lot busier. You should come check our set sometime. Actually I think most days after school you should come right to our set."

I've always wondered what it would be like to watch them actually act on their sets. "That'd be cool. I have nothing going on tomorrow except I have to go to "work"," I said making air quotes with my fingers.

"Well, work starts at 8:00, which is perfect cause your work hours are from 12-8 on weekends, and due to the time difference, it works out nicely.

"I finished my ice cream!" Ryan exclaimed.

In the midst of all this, I chuckled. "Let's take you back to Mommy."

I helped him off his chair and held his hand.

I helped Ryan back to his mother and after the usual "Thanks so much for saving us", the two of us left.

"You want to go now?" I ask him.

"Does that mean that I'm going to get motion sickness again?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"You bet it does. And don't pretend you don't love it." I said grinning.

This time, when I took his hand, I held on to it for a little while longer before reaching the Man-Cave again.

Once we were back in the one near my house again, it was almost 8.

Cooper, still in uniform, was standing there with Riele and Michael.

"There you guys are!" Cooper exclaimed. "I was about to come looking for you guys."

"Don't worry," Jace said. "Alia had things taken care of."

"Care to explain what took you so long?" Cooper asked me.

"I would, but I have to leave. Jace will explain it." I said in a rush.

Jace gave me a look that said Really?, and I couldn't help but smile even more.

I chewed my cherry flavored bubblegum and instantly was back in my disgusting old dress. To think all that happened only a few short hours ago.

It took me another half an hour to walk home in that damn dress and heels. By the time I reached my house, it was ten past eight.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted.

"I'm in the office." She replied.

"How was your first day at work?" She eagerly asked, wanting details.

"The day was just dandy," Was all I said.

Without answering any more questions I went in my room. Indeed, the day had simply been dandy.


	14. Chapter 14: Walking on Set and Others

**Wow it's been a while since I updated. But I've been so freakin busy with my History Day project and it's horrible completing the whole thing. It's a stinkin website and it took so long to do. Our maximum student composed word limit is 1200 words, so it really doesn't help that I'm a fanfic writer. Why does life hate me so much?**

 **when I finished my content i was 500 words over and it's a pain getting rid of them. But I think my effort paid off because it was due yesterday and they called out school winners today and I came first for my category. Yay me!**

 **Also AMAZING is closing up on 3,000 views! Last time I updated we were at 2,500 and in a month or so I got 500 views! Thanks so much guys.**

 **Review count has been low recently and I know you guys can do better than that so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **This chapternisnt my best, but next one plans to be interesting. *rubs hands together manically***

 **Before I forget, there's a poll on my profile that has to do with how I'm going to write in the future. Well, Anomaly signs out. Enjoy!**

* * *

My alarm went off at 11:00, and for a moment I had that horrible feeling that today was a school day and I was late. And then I realized today was Saturday. What I'd do for sleep on any day of the week. I was pretty excited; I've never seen a set before and this would be an interesting experience. Not that I'm going to pursue a career in film or anything, but just for curiosity. I'll be able to see just how different Jace is from Henry.

I looked at my iPad. A long list of notifications were trailing down the screen. At the very top was a message from Jace. The very sight of it made butterflies fly around in my stomach.

When should I come to pick you up? the message said. At least he capitalized and punctuated this time.

Where's the Man-Cave nearest to your work? I texted him.

In the meantime, I pulled on a t-shirt with jeans. When I pulled them up, the jeans kept slipping a bit. I noticed that they were a lot looser from the waist than it was a month ago. On the scale, I had lost 10 pounds. And probably more of my body turned into muscle. That's pretty reassuring.

After adjusting the strap in my jeans to fit me, I brushed my hair, tied it in a bun, and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. Unluckily for me, my whole family was downstairs. My mom was making French toast (yum) and my brothers were chasing each other around the family room. After maybe ten seconds, Hunter's laughs turned to screams and he ran right into my legs. "Pick on someone your own age." I said to Trevor, who has heard these words a million times before and has no effect on him whatsoever.

My mom took notice of me down here. "Oh hey Ally! Ready to go to work?"

Before I could respond, my dad blurted "Congrats on the job, sweetie".

"Yeah mom." I told her. "And thanks dad."

I sat at the table and patiently waited for my French toast. Please don't have them ask how my day at work was yesterday.

My breakfast was set down in front of me and thankfully I wasn't asked that dreaded question. "I think I'll leave now." I said after gulping down the last of my breakfast.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" My mom asked.

"No I'm good." She glared at me with those sharp eyes of every mom that comes out when you do something wrong. Was there something in my tone implying something isn't right?

"I'll leave in five minutes. Going upstairs for a moment."

Looking at his reply just made my heart flutter. "Central Cali. See you there." I quickly deleted his conversation, even though it was under the name Jackie Nelson.

I ran out the door yelling "Bye" while still squishing my feet in my sneakers and throwing my purse over my shoulder. Once I was sure that my parents weren't looking at me, I sprinted as fast as I could do get to the store where I was supposed to be working at. Once inside, I saw an unfamiliar face behind the counter. She was wearing a high end coat over a dress shirt with pencil legged pants. My first thought was to straightforward attack her and ask questions later, but the other side of me won out.

"Who are you," I cautiously asked, my hand on my watch, ready in case something goes wrong.

She merely chuckled. "I'm surprised they didn't tell you about me, Alia. I'm Dana Olsen, one of the producers of Henry Danger."

"Oh," I said lowering my wrist and putting my hands to my side. "They mentioned you very briefly. So, um, you know?"

Her face morphed to confusion. "Know about what?" My face must have been good cause then she started laughing. "Just kidding. I know."

I must have sucked in my breath because I exhaled very deeply. "I swear, you actor folk will be the cause of my death."

"Haha. You'll get used to it eventually. Why don't we go now? I'm sure Jace or one of the others are in the Central California Man-Cave."

"Just letting you know," she said as we were walking through the tunnels, "the executive producer, Dan Schneider, also knows, which makes things a lot easier with identity issues."

"Oh, that's a relief," I said.

Once we entered the place, I was greeted by Jace. Seeing him made my brain go mushy. "Hey Alia. Dana." he said nodding to her.

Dana said she was heading off to her own car, leaving me alone with Jace. "So, um, my brother Xander is outside and he'll take us to the set." he said while looking at the ground.

Outside was a bright red Ferrari. Jace opened the door for me. "You did tell your brother I'll be here, right?"

"Um maybe." Over the years, I know that when someone says maybe, it means "No". He stuck his head in the car. "Hey, big bro. I brought my friend so I hope you don't mind, thanks."

"Jace," he said with a disapproving tone. "I'm not here to be your personal chauffeur for you and your girlfriend." His faced turned as red as a ripened tomato and I could feel mine turning the same shade.

"Xander, please. Just this once." he pleaded with his brother.

"You said that last time with your old girlfriend. I guess she ditched you because you can't keep your word."

His face was getting even more red, and I'm not sure if that was even possible."Xander, she didn't ditch me; I ditched her. Now please be quiet and drive. I'm going to be late."

"Next time you do this, I'm going to kick your ass out of this car along with whatever girl you bring."

"Fine, I'll just buy my own car. I have a driver's license now."

"First of all," Jace's brother said matter-of-factly, "It's a learner's permit. Not the same thing. Now you and your girlfriend can get your butts in the car and I'll take you to work."

"Fine." Jace said. "Alia, get in the car." he said in a nicer tone. I got into the back seat of the sports car.

He opened the door to shotgun, and Xander said, "Oh no you don't. Get in the back."

Jace grumbled something incomprehensible and sat down next to me. Everyone was quiet. Jace was on his phone, taking pictures of himself and putting them on Snapchat. I was ignoring it until he tilts the camera so I can be seen and snaps a photo.

"Jace, don't you dare send that to anyone." I do not want my face to be seen with his all over the media.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to send it to anyone." He reassured me. He clicked the arrow and then something else I couldn't see. But I'm pretty sure he sent it to someone.

"Jace!" I scolded him.

He turned off his phone and looked me in the eyes. I think I could stare at those eyes forever. "I posted it on my story, I didn't send it to anyone."

"But you made it available for the whole world to see it!"

"You never said I couldn't." he said.

"Oh, so now you're a lawyer?" I ask him. "Just how many followers do you have?"

He contemplated that for a moment. "Only 50,000 or so. My Instagram has almost 100k."

"Only 50,000? And why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to." he said.

I rolled my eyes. I looked out the window until we finally got there.

Xander's parting words were "Jace, tomorrow you'll be driving yourself to work."

When he drove away, I teasingly say to Jace, "Brotherly love, huh?"

"It's usually worse." He said.

On first glance, the inside looked like a factory; it was all industrial looking until we walked a few more feet and we could see the Man-Cave set. People were walking all over the place and cameras and microphones were in their hands.

Cooper was the first person inside to spot me. "Alia, come over here." he called out to me.

Next to him were Ella Anderson and Sean Ryan Fox. I looked at them with wide eyes. "Hello," I said to them. "I'm Alia. Wow. I'm so honored to be in front of you guys." They looked at each other like they saw this every day.

"Well, nice to meet you Alia." Sean said to me shaking my hand. Ella followed suit.

"Ah, Jace," a man said walking towards us. "I see you brought a guest. And what is your name?" He asked me.

"Alia Collins," I told him. Dana told me he knew so this must just be for the sake of context.

"Nice to meet you," he said. Then to the whole room, "Places everyone! Take 1 for scene 1 of episode 212."

Everyone headed to the Junk-n-Stuff set, cameras being set up and microphones surrounding the area. The only people on the actual set were Jace and a woman. Riele was outside the door to the store, unseen. The rest of the main cast was standing across the set. This wasn't their scene so I stood next to them.

That first scene was incredibly weird; Henry sold a head to someone. Then Charlotte comes in and Henry asks Charlotte to take a video of the bubblegum transformation, and she refuses to. It ends with them going downstairs to get Ray's opinion on it.

In between takes, I asked Cooper, "Did he really ask to do that?"

"Yes, he did and he went through with it, but what follows is all made up." He replied.

They did a few takes more of that scene until it was finally perfect.

Everyone then headed back to the Man-Cave set, where they captured scene 2. This scene was them asking for Ray's consent (and he was enthusiastic about the idea) and taking the video (against Charlotte's will). Then Henry accidentally sends the video to Piper, so he calls Jasper to ask if he can bring Piper's phone to Junk-N-Stuff. This scene took a few more attempts because Jace couldn't remember some of his lines, or he randomly burst into laughter.

"Does he always do this?" I asked Ella.

"It's quite common." She told me smiling. She's a lot different in person than when she's playing Piper. Henry, on the other hand, is the same idiot known as Jace, just by a different name.

After that scene, there was a lunch break, and it was around noon. The lunch break was an hour long and you had to leave the building to get your food. Slowly everyone was heading out. The cast members were talking among themselves, laughing and sharing jokes with each other.

"Alia," Sean called out. "You coming with us for lunch?"

"Sure," I said. I don't think Sean was anything like Jasper either when it comes to personality.

The group walked out in search for food. "Ever visit Cali before?" Ella asked me.

"Once," I told her. It was that instance when I first met Jace, a few short weeks ago. Man, time was passing fast. "But it was only for a few hours."

"Those were the hours that you saved Jace, weren't they?" She asked.

"Oh, erm, yeah." I didn't know he told everybody about me.

"He said you were pretty." I didn't know how to take that. I heard that a while ago from Riele as well. Did he really say that about me though? Great, now I have that giddy feeling. "He also said you were from Pennsylvania, so are you on a vacation here?"

At least he didn't tell them that I took him back to the Keystone State. "Yeah, I guess so." I lied. There was no other option if I didn't want to expose myself.

"Well, you haven't experienced California if you haven't eaten from the food trucks here." She said grinning. Ahead I could see a market with food trucks on every corner.

The aroma of food filled the air and then I realized how hungry I was. Everyone bought their food from a taco truck and we walked to the table and sat around it.

The round table accommodated everyone, though it was a bit claustrophobic. To my right was Cooper (and I'm not really sure why he's here because he's the only adult of the group) and to my left was Jace. Heh. The three of us sitting next to each other.

"What was making you laugh this time?" Sean asked Jace from the other end of the table.

"I don't know," he said. "I guess I was just feeling that the room needed some laughs."

"Well, it would have been a perfect scene if you didn't start laughing right when you were telling Sean to get the phone!" Riele directed at him.

"Not my fault the giggly hormones decided to whizz through my body at that very moment," He defended.

"Do you have any acting experience?" Sean asked me.

Hah! I sure did. "Well, last year, all the honors language arts classes were forced to act some scenes in Romeo and Juliet. I played Juliet." And Jonathan played Romeo, but I wasn't going to say that. "But that doesn't really count as acting." I said trying to shoo the topic away like an annoying fly.

"Sure it does." Jace said. "As long as you had to pretend to be someone you aren't, it's acting."

So does that mean these last few weeks have just been acting? At school, trying to be like everyone else while keeping this secret?

"What school do you go to, Alia." Cooper asked while doing something on his phone.

I told him the name of my school and Ella asked, "How did you become friends with Jace?"

God, I don't even want to go into lying like that, especially when things can contradict if Jace speaks up. "It's a story for another time." I said. I decided to focus more on my food. The tacos were great though, I had to admit.

Then at that moment coming from my right, I heard, "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late!"

Except that wasn't any voice saying it; it was mine! Cooper had found the video from who knows where and had put it on. My head went into my arms as I tried to block out the voices coming from Cooper's phone, but failing to do so. I can think back to that moment a few months ago when we had to act. And also trying to get people to put emotion into their voice was not easy. But my teacher said I was a natural actress so it can't be all that bad, right?

But still I can't bear it. "You're not going to turn that off anytime soon, are you?" I asked Cooper.

"Nope. I'm gonna watch all the scenes with you in it." He said smiling. "Look! There she is again." He said pointing me out on stage.

"Well, I'm going to take a walk while you watch that, so bye!" Taking my trash and depositing them in the trash can, I walking around looking at the Californian culture.

I wasn't very far from the table when my sharp (but at the same time not so sharp cause I have freakin glasses) eye caught something; a man calmly waking out of a jeweler with a small pouch. At first I didn't think it was a problem until the sign on the door said CLOSED: COME BACK LATER. After analyzing this, I only thought one thing.

Robbery.

No one else noticed what happened and by the time I notify the police, the robber would have gotten away. Looking back, Jace and Cooper were still laughing at my humiliation known as my attempt at acting. It was up to me.

He started off walking at a normal speed, and due to the rush, he looked like another person shopping. I walked so that I oooked like I was heading to another shop. After a few yards, his speed picked up, until he was lightly jogging. Yet, no one gave him any attention. Everyone once in a while, he turned around, and I had a feeling after a couple looks he knew I was following him. I knew for sure when he broke into a sprint. After a few seconds I couldn't keep up.

Gasping for breath, I decided I needed to do something else. I made my way to the nearest dumpster, and once behind it, I took out my bubblegum and blew my bubble, and those familiar clothes were on me once again.

I shifted into a pigeon and I flew up to get a view of the area. There's a reason why a view from above is called a bird eye's view. I spotted the man still sprinting, occasionally looking back to see if I was there.

He kept on running. He was covering so much distance that he was beyond the main marketplace and was running down a hill where no one was anymore. He looked behind them and no one was there, so he took a break to catch his breath. After a moment he started walking again until he walked into what was either a really small house or a pretty big shed.

I landed a distance away from the building and shifted back. I walked down the lone hill to the shed. No windows at all. Carefully putting my hand on the door I attempted to turn it ever so softly, but it was locked. Only one thing to do.

I always wanted to do this.

CRACK! The rickety door came flying down as I kicked it open. I wanted to make it all movie style like, saying "Get on the ground and hands in the air," but I stopped myself from doing that cause then they won't take me seriously.

"I've caught you red handed." I said, only realizing later I had said it with a western accent.

But inside wasn't just one man with the pouch; there were three.

They didn't give me much regard, and dumped the jewelry back in the pouch before one of the men stuffed it in his pocket.

"Oh look, it's the little Girl Danger, the smallest of the three. The tiniest and the weakest." One of them mocked.

I managed a small laugh, even though I was quite scared. "I'll agree with tiniest, but you did not use the word weak to describe me. I can show you what weak looks like, if you'd like."

"Listen," said the guy with the pouch in his pocket. "Just let us leave here and we won't do anything."

"I'm not stupid." I told him in that same way I told everyone at school.

I fished into my utility belt and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Damn it. I only have one pair. The only person with more than one was Cooper and he wasn't there right now. Once they saw that I only had one pair of manacles, they glanced at each other quick and made a beeline for the exit in which I was standing right in the way of. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't much of an obstacle to them.

Outside, two of them headed left and one headed right. To the right was the man with the pouch in his pocket earlier, so I'd be stupid if I didn't go after him. Luckily for me, he was a slow runner, and I easily outran him, which was really saying something considering my level of physical activity. I grabbed his wrist and shackled him with the manacles. Then, using what control I had over plants and the earth, I grew a little rope made of bark and tied him to the tree.

"Give me the pouch." I told him.

He grinned a wide toothy grin. "I don't have it. Search me if you'd like, but I don't have it." I turned his pockets inside out and it wasn't in there.

"Well you'll stay there until I catch the others so adiós!" I told him running away. At this point, I opened up my watch to the little screen and beeped Cooper while running towards the marketplace. Please pick up, please pick up.

His hologram appeared in front of me. "Alia!" He said looking at me, expression stunned. "We've been looking for you for forever now, where are you? And why are you in uni— " he faltered. "Oh, I see. You got it there?" He inquired.

"Totally, cause I'm not running right now and not trying to chase someone coming your way. Of course I need help. And you really should give us more than one pair of handcuffs."

"He's coming my way?"

"They're coming your way." I corrected. "Hide in a corner ready for them to come running. One of them is wearing black, the other navy blue. I'll try to get there before they do." Saying this I popped the top back on my watch and braced for a teleportation.

I was back behind the dumpster. I peeked my head out and still didn't see Cooper anywhere. I walked out from behind and all eyes fell on me once again.

"Girl Danger can I have your autograph?"

"Girl Danger you're cool!"

"Girl Danger, where's Captain Man?"

"Girl Danger, is Kid Danger your boyfriend?" (At that one I told everyone to shut up so I can concentrate).

Sure enough, those same two men bursted into the common place, running slower than before but fast as if they had sugar for breakfast lunch and dinner.

"Look who's back." I called out to them, who made an attempt to stop and instead skidding and fell on their face.

Then Cooper, or should I say Captain Man, came out from nowhere and tackled the guys until he gets up and both of the criminals are on the ground with their hands cuffed behind their backs, flopping like a fish in attempt to get up.

He dug into the navy blue's pocket and found the pouch, which he handed back to the store owner, who was apparently back from lunch break.

And then there's the guy still strapped to the tree on that hill. Sighing, I teleported back to the tree, where he was still standing, humming something that sounded like Beetoven's Fifth.

"I'm back!" I told him. Without any warning I grabbed his arm and teleported both of us back to the common place. "Here's the last guy," I told Captain Man.

He called the police and soon they were taking them in their cars to the police station. I wasn't too far from where we were sitting at lunch and when I glanced in that direction, I saw Ella, Sean, Riele, and Jace looking and pointing in my direction. Jace mouthed "Good job" to me. Riele gave a small thumbs up.

When Cooper was done dealing with the police and the paparazzi, he came over to me and gave me a fist bump.

After changing back, we walked back to the table together where the others were chatting like nothing ever happened.

"I found her!" Cooper announced. "Now let's go if we're going to get back in time."

As we were waking, the others were talking about my drama performance, which I purposely decided to ignore.

The rest of their acting day went pretty quick, and at around 4:45, I left so that I could make it back home in time. Although it was bright daylight in California, it was past sunset back home. But it felt great to be back in my home after a long day. After all, they do say home is where the heart is.


	15. Chapter 15: An Unlucky Encounter

**OMG I don't know what to say. Sorry? I've been sooooo busy for the last million years and school only ended yesterday so I took the time today to finish this chapter which I probably started in like February. I'm surprised I even remembered the characters in this story for that long.**

 **When I gave the sneak peak of this in March (MARCH?!) ik I said that hopefully I would update in a month. Three months later I finally update hahah. So that makes it the last time I uploaded an actual full chapter maybe 5-6 months? Wow that was a long time. I mean, during that time, I would pretty much check my fanfiction acct every day, but I was too lazy to actually write. My excuse? Competitions and state testing.**

 **Well I've said enough. Enjoy this chapter which took me 6 freakin months to write. Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

* * *

Alia was in Language Arts when her watch started beeping.

In her 20 student class, they were in the middle of doing some grammar practice. Alia was the master of grammar, and she was one of those people to correct if you say "Me and her are hanging out more." and replace it with "She and I are hanging out more." Talk about a grammar freak.

Everyone had to complete a worksheet on the differences between participles and gerunds (which to Alia, or anyone in general, wasn't very difficult a topic). The room was surprisingly quiet considering it was a class of 20. So when her watch went off, the whole room could hear it.

At first, Alia thought that maybe the school bells were malfunctioning, but the pulsing of the watch onto her skin proved otherwise. That oh-so-familiar noise was heard once again and everyone in the room turned to the culprit. Someone said "Alia has her phone with her!" First of all, Alia doesn't even have a phone, so how could that be ringing? Second, she would have had to turn her phone off, and even then, keep it in her locker, and she wouldn't want to risk the safety of her phone (in a hypothetical situation) by keeping it with her.

The teacher was at her desk, and quickly glanced up to see what the issue was. When the beeping wasn't terminated, Alia tried excusing herself by saying she really had to throw up and ran out, not allowing the teacher the opportunity to reply.

She searched the hallways, desperately trying to find a place to talk. The only available place was the teacher's lounge, where (hopefully) no one was there.

She burst into the room (which was empty, thankfully) and opened her watch. Instead of the usual greeting, she was met by a yelling Cooper.

"What took you so long to answer?" He practically yelled at her.

"I'm in school!" She said back to him, motioning the teacher's lounge in which she was in.

"Oh," he said plainly. "But anyways, major kidnapping. And I'm not talking one single kidnapping; I'm talking about a series of kidnappings in the same school area... all occurring in 48 hours! Police have tried to go in there, but none have come back from wherever they went. It's a dangerous mission."

She couldn't just leave school with no excuse. "I can't leave school. You guys go on without me. I'll come as soon as school ends. Where are you going?"

He gave her the approximate place they were going.

She closed the dial down and peeked out into the hallway, where kids were lining up at the doors (what are they, kindergarteners?) because the bell was about to ring for lunch.

When all chaos broke out, Alia took the opportunity to slip out to head to her locker. Just when she thought she was home free, she comes face to face with her Spanish teacher.

If there was any one teacher she was truly scared of, it was Señor Velasquez. Towering at 6'2", former officer in the military and raised in Puerto Rico, Señor scares everyone, including the teachers.

He looks down and glares at her. "¿A dónde vas?", he asked her, in a tone that made her flinch.

"Yo... voy... a la... cafetería... para comer almuerzo?" She took her time to think of the words, and wanted to impress him to get rid of his suspicion.

"¿Qué vas a hacer allí?" He asked with equal amount of suspicion.

"I wasn't in there," Alia lied to him, speaking in English.

"I clearly saw you coming out of the teacher's lounge. Do you doubt what I saw?" He asked in a painfully calm yet deadly tone.

It hurt her to do so, but she said yes. To her dismay and horror, he said that he saw her go in there in the first place.

"I'm going to have to tell the principal and vice about this, you know. And I also saw another person in there. I'll have to mention that as well." He said.

Alia weighed her options in her head. Both options hurt, and one may be more selfish than the other but...

"Señor, can you keep a secret?"

...

She chose the selfish option.

The other option would have been to let him do it, but there would be a lot more explaining and lying to do.

When her teacher said he could, she let everything out at once, from the beginning up until that point where she ran into the lounge.

Alia was pretty sure he didn't believe her when she straightforward said that she was Girl Danger until she explained. She even offered to demonstrate to get him on her side, but he said, "No one can make up something with those precise details."

By that point in time, lunch was far past over, and having not eaten anything, she walked back into her Language Arts room, clutching her stomach as to pretend that she had nearly threw up.

Everyone was giving her "the look" as she made her way back to her seat.

"Where were you?" Sabrina whispered to Alia.

"Nurse's office." She said, which made perfect sense. Her friend turned back to what she was doing, and Alia followed suit.

…

The rest of the school day had went perfectly. It was only after school when things got bad again.

As she entered the store, she noticed that no one was inside. How odd, she thought. Usually one of the others was waiting up there. Down in the Man-Cave, there was not a person in sight either. It was at this point that she decided to communicate with Cooper using her watch.

She waiting for 3 minutes and no one responded.

She tried again, and no one responded.

Next she tried Jace.

Once again, no one responded.

Her last choice: the Man-Caves.

Not a noise (aside from the sounds coming from the communication device inside the Man-Cave she was in).

[Not to mention, while all is this is going on, she wonders why they won't change it from "Man-Cave" to something else since she's a girl]

Alia had a lurching feeling in her stomach. What if something happened to them?

She kept telling herself that they could just be out to celebrate their victory, and were having too much fun to answer her.

But something in her mind told her that was not the case.

Taking advantage of the Man-Cave's computer [and still thinking about the possible name switch for this hideout], she searched anything on the news having to do with the series of kidnapping and hoping for one of their names to come. Unfortunately, there were series of kidnappings everywhere, so she couldn't find the right one.

After scouring the internet, she found some mention of them from 3 hours ago.

"Rumors say Captain Man and Kid Danger recently went in to the hideout of a kidnapper, who is suspected to have killed many police officers in earlier operations."

Of course, Alia had forgotten to check the place in which they were supposed to be. She was overreacting all for nothing.

…

Alia (after changing her clothes) had went to the place that Cooper had said they would be fighting the bad guy. When she arrived, there were police cars everywhere, and a crowd had gathered near the "Crime Scene" tape. This was not looking good so far.

She tried to push and shove her way to the front [one would think she would get instant access to the cops, you know, because she is Girl Danger and all, but that was not the case], but it was a lot harder to do than it sounds.

After minutes of pushing, she made it to where the police where standing, barely managing to keep the crowd controlled.

"Officer!" she shouted over the loud noise of the crowd. "What happened here?"

"Oh it's Girl Danger! Captain Man and Kid Danger are at the hospital!" he shouted back at her

At the hospital? And she doesn't suppose that they're there because they know someone in the hospital. This was just getting worse and worse with every passing moment.

"Why?" she yelled back at him, with a forceful tone that made the officer flinch.

"Kid Danger is injured."

Oh god, not Jace.

Out of desperation, she teleported to the nearest hospital. The man at the desk eyed her weirdly, then said, "I suppose you're here to see Kid Danger?"

"Yes!" she practically screamed at him.

He told her the room number, and, not bothering to use the elevator, she teleported right up to the floor she needed to reach.

Alia nearly ripped the door off its hinges when she opened the door. She was shocked by what she saw:

Jace, on the bed, covered with bandages, blood everywhere. Unconscious as well.

Cooper, sitting in a chair in the corner, head in his hands. (Was he crying?)

He didn't even look up to see who had entered. Something major must have happened.

Alia walked to where Cooper was sitting. "What happened?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have let him come. It was too dangerous," was what he said without looking up. "The thing wasn't human. Multiple limbs, each armed with some foreign weapon. I've never seen anything like it," he mumbled.

"Seemed harmless at first; it looked like a NERF gun. Even the bullets were slow. They hit us, and at the time, it didn't feel like anything. They were the same material as toy bullets. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he collapsed on the ground. And then he..." his voice broke. "His skin literally ripped open, and he was bleeding like crazy. I finished that stupid thing and called for an ambulance. But the doctors don't know what happened, and he's bleeding to death as we speak. They can't do much besides bandage him to reduce the bleeding."

Alia had never seen Cooper this upset, fake or not. Jace's face was pale as chalk, bandages wrapped basically everywhere else. (she wonders if he still has his suit on beneath it)

"Cooper, I can try to heal him." She told him. "But I'm not sure it will work, seeing how it's a foreign pathogen that's causing this."

He finally looked up. "Try. Do anything that may be able to help."

"I don't know how I'm going to take him out of the hospital without anyone noticing though."

"No one cares if we go without notice. We're superheroes. It always works like that."

She smiled, because the tiny ray of hope gave Cooper a little of his personality back.

Cooper carried Jace in his arms, careful not to ruin his bandages, and Alia looked out the window in search of a pond or a lake. She transported them to the nearest body of water she could sense.

Good news: she got them to where she needed to be.

Bad news: what she didn't mean to do was put them in the literal middle of a lake, with no land in a quarter mile radius.

More bad news: if she tried teleporting again to get them out, she probably wouldn't have the adequate mental capability to attempt to heal Jace.

Cooper didn't seem too happy about being in water either. He was limited to using only his feet to keep both him and Jace afloat. As strong as he was, he could barely keep Jace's face above the surface.

Alia quickly created a wave to carry them to the shore. Cooper lay Jace at the edge of the bank and stepped aside for her.

She knelt next to him, placing a hand to his bandage covered chest. She started to unwrap the bandages by his neck, seeing where the skin had cut open and watching as he bled to death, and kept on unwrapping...

Until she realized he's shirtless.

And she wasn't quite fond of the idea of finding out if he was pant less as well.

"Okay, so I'm not going to unwrap the bandages," she muttered to herself.

As she attempted to heal him, she could feel the water making its way all over his skin and inside the blood to cleanse whatever it was that was inside.

She was so concentrated, she didn't know that Cooper was talking to her until he tapped her shoulder.

"Will he be alright?" He asked her, concern evident in his words.

"I think I cleaned it all out." She told him. "He may be unconscious for a little while longer though, so we should probably take him back."

…

It's been 2 hours since they took him home, and he still wasn't awake yet.

He's in a room on a bed, vitals being monitored, and changed into his normal clothes again. (as to who did that, no one knows)

Cooper came out the room, which meant it was Alia's turn to watch Jace once again. She checked up on the monitors, analyzing the information on the screen. Heart rate and blood pressure were normal, so that was good. The only thing somewhat concerning were the ridiculously slow brain waves of the electroencephalogram. They've been pretty much constant since he'd gotten back, and they showed no signs of him waking up anytime soon.

Seeing how nothing was going on anytime soon, she worked on her homework.

When she got to her Spanish homework, she couldn't help but think about her incident earlier with her teacher. She wasn't quite sure if she should tell Cooper or not. It's not like she's under an oath or anything. But what was going to happen the next day...

When she looked up at the monitor again, the waves were still the same. At this point, she was more concerned about what was going to happen in school tomorrow than Jace's brain waves.

The next time she looked up, the waves were getting faster. They went from long, slow waves, to slightly shorter and faster waves, which meant that he would be getting up soon.

Coincidentally, it was right after she finished her Spanish homework when Jace woke up.

"What happened?" he said after taking a look around the room.

"How about I get you something to eat and then we'll talk about it." she said.

"Sounds like a plan." he said with a smile.

...

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" He asked Alia. "The first time I was seriously injured and when I first met you."

As soon as he said that, she instantly flashed back to when she told him he was hot. That was a bad moment.

Alia was thinking that she should probably go and tell the others he was awake, but that girl part of her brain told her to stay alone with Jace a little longer.

"So, why couldn't you make it to help that dude?" he asked Alia.

"I was in school, dumb butt. And... er... I sorta got caught by a teacher today." She confessed sheepishly.

"And you didn't say anything, right?" He asked in a skeptical tone.

"Um... well..."

"Alia! You weren't supposed to tell anybody. Have you told Cooper?"

"Er... how about we keep this between you and me. It's only my Puerto Rican 6 feet tall former military officer Spanish teacher. I'm sure he can handle a secret like this."

"Puerto Rican 6 feet..." he faltered. "I can see why you gave in."

"Now let's just see what school is like tomorrow." Alia said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to bring the others here."

"Oh, Alia, could you wait a minute? I needed to talk to you about something."

Mentally frowning and having a breakdown, she manages "Sure, what's up?"

"There's something I really needed to get off my chest. But promise me you'll hear me through and not let what I'm about to say get in between our friendship."

"Uh yeah sure." she said hesitantly.

"Well, I've known you for a month or so now, and in that time I feel like I've really gotten to see who you are. And, I know that one month isn't a very long time to know someone, but in that time, I... sorta... have... feelings... for... you." He let out a deep breath. "That's been stuck inside for a long time. It feels good to let it out."

Alia just blinked. She couldn't believe what she just heard maybe she heard it wrong. It would be unfortunate if she got her hopes up all for nothing. She was completely speechless.

"I hope this doesn't hurt our friendship. I get it that you don't have feelings back for me." he said.

Alia's face went through many phases before a smile spread across her face. "Except you're wrong." she said back to him.

Now Jace looked genuinely confused (but then again, isn't that what actors need to do?). "Wrong? Wait so..."

This time it was Jace who was speechless, grinning like a little kid on Christmas Day.

"Yes, Jace. We both have feelings for each other. No need to restate the obvious."

"So now what? I like you and you like me, and that's just that?" he said.

"My mom would freakin kill me if she found out I had a boyfriend."

Jace groaned. "Your mom is so overprotective. If she only knew the other side of you..."

Alia brightened. "I just thought of something. Who ever said we had to tell anybody about us dating?" she said with a sneaky grin.

He grinned. "I see where you're going with this. Won't even tell Cooper and Riele?"

"Nobody. Not a soul. Agree?" She stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"Got it. My own work partner is my girlfriend. Sounds like the stereotypical workplace romance." He took her hand with enthusiasm and shook it.

"It's probably about time we go to the others and tell them you're awake." Alia said.

"That's about right." he agreed.

"And remember, keep your mouth shut."

"Got it Li." he said as they opened the door.


End file.
